


碧海情深

by Daisyzzzz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyzzzz/pseuds/Daisyzzzz
Summary: 当海洋生物学家史蒂夫•罗杰斯从九头蛇海上贩运集团手中营救了一头虎鲸时，他并不知道自己的生活将会如何被改变。康复了的虎鲸重获自由，消失在了大海里，沮丧的史蒂夫寄情于工作，直到一名新志愿者的到来在他的生命中擦起了火花，那是一个独臂的男人，有一双让人异常熟悉的蓝眼睛。巴基从小便生活在海洋里。当他的家人被九头蛇杀害，妹妹被掳走之后，他被迫向人类寻求帮助。一名人类让他倍感好奇，一个名叫史蒂夫的男人。巴基上岸寻找妹妹的下落，他发现自己爱上了那个人，然而危险的秘密却横亘在两人中间。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fancyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyh/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love Is An Ocean Wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150741) by [fancyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyh/pseuds/fancyh). 



> I am grateful to fancyh for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .  
> 感谢fancyh 允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。

**序**

大海是宁静的。海洋的宁静并非静默无声——它涌动着声息：低吟，呼唤，风推动着海浪，时而不时，从海面上还会传来船只的马达声。不，海洋的宁静意味着从容安详，它是日复一日的生活，是被冰凉的海水拥抱的爱意和安心。一个灵魂知晓自己在世上的位置，知晓既定的命运。

对巴基来说（就他自己认为，他的名字是由类似人类发音的鸣叫【译注1】声构成的），他的命运自打诞生那天开始便没什么不同：被家人包围着，在大海里生活，然后死去。他的社群【译注2】是同族类在方圆数里格【译注3】内生活的唯一一个，是个小家族，彼此之间很亲密。他们已经好些年没有离开过大海了，巴基上一次上岸时还是个孩子，他一边惊叹着自己苍白的皮肤和纤巧的身体，一边在沙地里扭动着脚趾。他的妈妈说到岸上去太危险，人类已经不再敬畏海洋，人心不古，他们早就丢掉了海洋赐予智慧。最好还是呆在海里，这样安全些。

然而就连海里也变得危机重重，对他们来说，从来没有真正安全过。多数的同族以及他们的表亲，虎鲸，边惊恐不安地哀鸣诅咒着，边被人类肆意屠杀。近些年来杀戮的惨剧虽然已经有所减少，但海洋的状况却差了许多。有各种坊间传闻，比如被抓住的鲸鱼再也没出现过，光滑闪亮的海豚被船只的螺旋桨撕成两半，海龟被勒死在塑料垃圾里，鸟类溺亡在油污中。污染、毁灭、死亡、以及人类。

他们先是听到了船只马达平稳的轰鸣声，这没什么特别的——人类经常外出捕渔，或者到处勘探。然而这一天，当巴基的社群在海中游动，背鳍划破海浪，从气孔中喷吐出阵阵气雾时，人类尾随而至。

接踵而来的船只围成了一个圈，阻断了他们去路。有东西被扔了下来，然后是爆炸声。他们更加卖力地游，却被接二连三的爆炸逼向渔网，震耳欲聋的声波让他们晕头转向，网收紧了，截断了生路，大伙儿打着转，惊恐地尖叫着。巴基和他的父母围住贝卡，家里的老小。他的父母已经年迈，游不快了，保护大家的责任落在了巴基身上。

有一根连着套索的棒子朝贝卡伸过去，巴基用牙齿紧紧咬住它，把它从人类的手里往外拖。

巴基懂得许多人类语言，他听清了那句嘶吼的命令。

**_抓住小的那只，其他的杀掉。_ **

射下来的鱼叉呼啸着击中了他们的双亲，血把海水染得猩红。一条绳索套住了贝卡的身体，她一面哭叫着向巴基求救一面被朝着船只拖了过去。

巴基厉声叫着，尾鳍拍水，利用有限的那一点空间加速，把自己像炮弹一样朝着拖走贝卡的船发射过去，他撞了上去，离得最近的几个人惊叫着跌进了水里。更多人跑了过来，一张网掷向他的头顶，收紧。他挣动，尖叫，反抗。在他上方，贝卡正被一条吊索朝拉上去。水里弥漫着浓烈的血腥味，他双亲的尸体毫无生气地漂浮在那里。

那几个人类还在水里，离他仅仅一英尺，巴基愤怒地甩动着尾鳍，把自己受缚的身体朝他们狠狠地撞过去。他压住了一个人把他朝水下拍，然后用牙齿咬住其他人撕扯，血涌进了他的嘴巴。尖叫声此起彼伏，有人类的，也有鲸人的。

**_算了，把他带走！_ **

有人朝他掷了什么，击中了他的左侧，然后剧烈的疼痛伴随着爆炸而来，海水四溅。巴基哀叫着在网里到处乱撞，血从他左胸鳍的残端流出，他拖着那条红色的血线歪歪斜斜地下沉。网收紧了，在他昏沉地飘荡时不停地把他网回来。

**_走吧！他已经死了，不值钱了。警卫队快追来了。_ **

隐隐约约地，他听到了马达发动的声音。他寻找着声音的传来的方向，在船开走时死死盯住它的尾部，贝卡的叫声还回响在水中。他看到的最后一样东西是船尾那个醒目的标志。

一个血红色的，长着触手的骷髅。

Chapter 1

电话铃声响了两次。史蒂夫放下鱼桶脱掉手套，山姆已经接起了电话，正靠着他的桌沿。

“神盾海上救援中心，能为你做点什么？”

史蒂夫瞧见山姆站直了身体，表情变得严肃。

“在哪里？”

“有一只活着？”

“上帝。”

“对，我们马上过去，谢谢。”

山姆挂上电话，单手摩挲着面颊。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问。他们见过不少受伤的动物，但山姆这次颇受震动，情况一定很糟。

山姆的嘴唇抿成了一条线。“B社群出事了。他们认为是非法贩卖者干的。死了两头虎鲸，一头受了重伤，还发现了人类的尸体。海岸警卫队正在处理。”

史蒂夫的心脏往下坠去。“三头虎鲸？第四头去哪了？”

“不清楚，很可能被什么人带走了。”

“动物贩子？你说那里有尸体？”

“对。我寻思着是烧坏头壳掉下水了。这倒是个线索，查查他们给谁干活，我们就能追踪下去。”

“没错。”他们同这片水域里神出鬼没的一伙非法贩卖者已经对抗了一段时间了，只知道对方叫做九头蛇，专门抓捕海洋动物，然后高价竞出——通常是卖给水族馆。史蒂夫丝毫也不同情那些死掉的家伙。

“出动吧。”山姆说。

史蒂夫神情冷峻地一点头，即刻行动了起来。不到二十分钟他们已经召集了所有人，登上了那艘褪色的救援船，全速横穿过普吉特海湾。除了史蒂夫和山姆这两名作为主力队员的海洋生物学家之外，还有另一名海洋生物学家，娜塔莎；海洋兽医，布鲁斯；潜心研究海洋生物的动物学家，索尔；水上工程师，托尼；以及几名志愿者——克林特，彼得，以及苏芮。彼得和苏芮都是立志要进大学学习海洋生物学的高中生，而克林特则是娜塔莎的朋友，碰巧也十分喜爱动物。救援中心规模很小，仅靠着募捐来维持运作，但史蒂夫热爱这份工作，也喜爱同他一起工作的这些人。能救一只是一只，他们在努力让世界有所不同。

但有好几次，当他目睹眼前这样的惨剧，看到被血染红的海水以及随着海浪起起伏伏，毫无生气的尸体，史蒂夫感到绝望慢慢地爬进心里，他对人性的信仰禁不住动摇了。

 ** _什么样的人才能对这样美丽的生物犯下如此暴行？_** 他想。他一向都喜爱虎鲸，它们聪明，顽皮，彼此间深厚的情感联结有如人类情感以水投水的映射。而那些伤害它们的人，他认为，根本罪无可赦。

小船在海岸警卫队的船边熄火停住，无线电发出嘶嘶的电噪声，警卫队员向他们详细说明了情况，并把水里的虎鲸指给他们看。有两只显然已经没了气息，而受伤的那只则被缠在了一张网中，无力动弹，时不时发出阵阵痛苦的哀叫。它命悬一线地沉在水中，只有气孔浅浅地露在水面上维持着呼吸。再过上一个钟头，恐怕就会窒息死亡。

他们以前从没援救过虎鲸，但总得试一试。小救援船常用来救助海龟，海豚以及海狮，一头虎鲸对它来说太大了。他们只能试着把它顺水拖回救援中心去，中心码头周围的水域里有一个用网结成的天然围挡区，现在里面只有几头海狮，那也是他们唯一一个能够饲养体型这么大的动物的地方。

在娜塔莎把船驶近受伤虎鲸的当儿，史蒂夫和山姆套上了各自的潜水服，并拖出了搁浅救援专用的充气吊索。吊索两端各有一条长长的充气臂，中间是一条可以用来套住鲸鱼的悬带。他们拖着工具从船的尾部滑进水里，小心翼翼地朝着虎鲸游过去。水很冷，但浪头很低，波涛拍击着船只的声音同虎鲸的哀鸣交织在一起。虎鲸甩动着尾巴，当他俩伸手碰到缠住它的网时，它尖厉而短促地嘎嘎叫着。在它左侧的史蒂夫能看得到它胸鳍的残端，血流缓慢，但没有停止的迹象。

“来吧，咱们用这玩意儿从下面套住他。”他单手拉着充气臂，冷静地说道，“数到三。一，二，三——”

他们把吊索从虎鲸脑袋下方滑了进去，拉动网试着让他的身体整个进到套索里。虎鲸像是明白了他们的用意，它摆动着尾巴，把自己推进套索。充气臂因为它的体重而往下沉了几分，但在浮力的帮助下虎鲸最终在水中保持了静止悬浮的状态。史蒂夫松了一口气，掏出一把小刀开始割断那张网，把虎鲸从中释放出来。克林特朝他们抛来一条绳索，山姆把它系在了充气臂上。两人游到后方，单手扶着虎鲸的身侧，并朝娜塔莎竖了个大拇指。

发动机发出一声低鸣，船拽着吊索缓缓地启动了。有一会儿绳套似乎要滑脱了，但虎鲸又甩了甩尾巴，然后他们便被小船轻轻地拖着，一路平稳地漂流而去。

旅程漫长而缓慢，他们停下来歇了好几次，总算回到了中心。彼得潜入水中打开了隔离网，船驶入了围挡区，带着他们尽可能地靠近岸边。他们从船上解下绳索，把虎鲸朝岸边拖去，直到水位变浅，虎鲸的腹部碰到岩石和泥沙才停下来。布鲁斯带着医疗设施赶过来的时候娜特驾驶着船又回去处理那些虎鲸的尸体了。史蒂夫排空虎鲸身体左侧的充气臂，让它的伤处露出来。他用手抚摸着虎鲸光滑的身侧，看向它的脑袋，仅能看到它的一只眼睛，那只眼睛里有令人惊异的湛蓝色，大海的颜色。它正回望着他，视线中饱含痛苦和心碎，在那一片蓝色深处闪烁着不容错辨的智慧的光芒。当他们的视线相遇时，史蒂夫不禁屏住了呼吸，一种无可名状的东西在他们中间弥漫开来。

“我很抱歉。”他小声说。

虎鲸呼了一口气，在空中扬起一阵气雾。

脚步声打破了这神奇的一刻。布鲁斯拿着治疗工具走到史蒂夫身边跪了下来。史蒂夫移到虎鲸的前面去稳住它，他轻拍着虎鲸的脑袋，希望能在布鲁斯冲洗创口，检查是否有异物时安抚它的情绪。布鲁斯往它胸鳍的残端和身侧无数的小伤口上涂抹了抗菌染膏，然后用多孔胶布裹好。

“你觉得这是什么造成的？”布鲁斯问。

史蒂夫斜睨着那些伤口，“有可能是密封炸弹。但他们得把它直接扔到他身上才行，我倒奇怪他们居然没抓走他。”

“也许是因为他年纪大了？”山姆的声音从另一侧传来，“从我们的记录看他差不多二十岁，如果打算卖到水族馆，这个年纪已经不走俏了，动物贩子会在虎鲸还小的时候就带走他们。”

“嗯。”史蒂夫仔细打量着这头虎鲸，尽管他们已经追踪记录这个社群多年，这还是他第一次离他们其中的一员这么近。像社群中的其他成员一样，这头虎鲸体型偏小，看起来比记录中的年龄要年轻得多。也许他的社群成员都很长寿，那两头成年虎鲸已经四十多岁依然很健康。还有一头年轻的雌性，十二岁，一定就是唯一被带走的那头。这么多的死亡到底是为了换取什么？钱吗？

“他们说有一个死掉的家伙身上有齿印，”山姆提到，“其他几个人是淹死的，你觉得是他干的吗？”

“我倒希望是，”史蒂夫冷冷地说，“如果我可以，我也会亲手杀了他们。”

虎鲸小声地嘎嘎叫着，史蒂夫轻拍着他的身侧。

“没错，我也是伙计，我也会的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译注1】关于虎鲸的叫声，在一些参考资料中都提到，虎鲸是动物中的语言大师，看了一些虎鲸叫声的小视频，确实很有趣。
> 
> 【译注2】社群，原文中用的是pod，挺生动的，有豆荚的意思，虎鲸社群里的成员就像同一个豆荚里的豌豆。因为文中巴基的社群成员都是他的亲人，所以本来想译为家族，但查阅了一些参考文献，多数把这种团体称为‘社群’，所以译成了社群。盼指正。
> 
> 【译注3】里格，一种古老的测量单位，常在航海时使用。里格在海中和陆地上代表的长度不同，在海中1里格约为3海里，5.56公里。


	2. Chapter 2

巴基在浅水中游来游去，无精打采地望向海洋。他们把隔离网拉得离岸很近，所以尽管他能活动，但也不能想去哪儿就去哪儿。他的鳍阵阵抽痛，和他胸腔里一浪接一浪涌起的心痛交相呼应。

他的双亲，死了；贝卡，被捉走了。他孑然一身，这辈子里还是头一次。

不过，还有那些人类，那些一直来查看他情况的人类，他们用温和的声音和温柔的触摸安抚他。他们和那些伤害了他的人不一样，他是知道的。他们在试着帮他，但这也无法让他停止愤恨发生的这一切。

天才亮了不久，太阳从坐落在岸边那幢建筑灰色的墙后爬了上来。随着吱呀的一声，房门开了，那个金发的人类拎着一只桶晃晃悠悠地走下了码头，桶里的东西闻起来像鱼。巴基朝岸边漂了过去，在人类靠近时轻轻地拍了拍尾巴。

“早上好，”那名人类——其他人管他叫做史蒂夫——微笑着说道，“想来点早餐吗？”

巴基发出赞同的欢叫，把自己略微推向沙滩，史蒂夫靠近了，站在齐脚踝深的水中，伸手从桶里捞出一条鱼。巴基张开嘴巴，史蒂夫把鱼抛了进去，很快又是一条。鱼不新鲜，巴基暗自吐槽，不过总算是有东西吃。史蒂夫甚至还蹚过来摸了摸他的下巴，巴基发现这种感觉相当愉快。史蒂夫的手很好看，他还会时不时露出牙齿，这本应该代表威胁，但史蒂夫露出牙时却散发着快乐。他和布鲁斯一起检查巴基的伤势时不停地说着话，滔滔不绝的话语像潮水一般冲刷着巴基。巴基受伤了，身体和心灵都是，然而史蒂夫的声音安抚了他。

他昏昏沉沉又焦躁不安地渡过了这一天，人们来了又去，巴基远眺大海，心中哀悼着逝去的双亲，同时也为不知身在何方的贝卡感到难过。

 ** _我会救你出来的，我发誓。_** 他想，那个红色的标志鲜明地浮现在他脑海里。 ** _我会去的，不管付出什么代价。_**

他会等待时机，他会向这些人们寻求帮助，世上没有什么能够阻挡他寻找贝卡。

随着日子一天天过去，巴基发现自己渐渐变得……依恋这些人类。他甚至还弄清了他们的名字以及个性。这其中自然有史蒂夫，他有松软的头发和阳光般的笑容；还有布鲁斯，他的声音温和又带点紧张；索尔像是那种巴基在游往南方的旅途中见过的人类，他喜欢站在木板上乘风破浪，留着长发，肌肉隆起，他总是很快活，这一点挺讨人喜欢，他还总穿着比起其他人来颜色要单一得多的布料；克林特被自己的脚绊倒的次数令人担忧，巴基担心这个人类的平衡机能出现了什么严重的问题；最年轻的两个人类，彼得和苏芮，没有被允许下水和巴基呆在一起，不过他俩似乎对抛鱼让巴基接住这件事乐此不疲。

然后是娜塔莎。她没有下过水，只是远远地观察着巴基。然后有一天，她很令人意外地走了过来站在巴基前方的岸上。

“你能听懂我的话吗？”她问。

巴基好奇地低声叫了两次。其他人似乎都不认为他能听得懂他们的交谈。

她舒了一口气，脸上浮现出琢磨的神色。“所以，我不是唯一的。”

巴基啾啾的发出探询的声音，摆动着身体往岸上晃得更近了一些。娜塔莎朝身后瞅了瞅，然后在他跟前俯低身子。

“我和你很像。”

巴基急忙嘎嘎地尖叫着问她，她的社群是什么物种，为什么她会在岸上，但娜塔莎只是摇了摇头。

“抱歉，我听不懂你的语言，不过我可以帮你。干这些坏事的人类——我们已经努力和他们对抗很长时间了。这伙人在黑市里自称九头蛇，他们专门捕捉海洋生物，卖给出价最高的人，简直是恶名昭彰。不过其他人并不知道，九头蛇相信我们这类物种的存在，他们一直试图找到我们，研究我们。”

贝卡。巴基惊慌地鸣叫起来。

“没错，我不知道当他们抓你的时候到底知不知道你的身份，但如果是，那么你妹妹有大麻烦了。”

中心的门被拉开了，史蒂夫的身影出现在门口。娜塔莎扭头看了一眼，压低了声音。

“我会帮你找到她的，我保证。”

史蒂夫的脚步声越来越近，她飞快地站起身，史蒂夫疑惑地瞄着她。

“你在做什么？”他困惑地问道，“瞧起来你们两个在说悄悄话。”

娜塔莎耸肩。“他是个很好的听众。”

史蒂夫对此哈哈大笑，伸手从桶里捞出一条鱼抛给巴基。“没错，他甚至还会回你话呢，对不对？”

巴基没耐心地嘎嘎叫着索要下一条鱼，史蒂夫则乖乖恪尽职守，没有察觉到娜塔莎在离开之前丢给巴基的那个眼神，她转身走了，红发飘扬在脑后。


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫吹着口哨把鱼倒进桶里，从窗户透进来的光线逐渐照亮了整个房间。门开了，索尔晃了进来，他把冲浪板夹在胳膊底下，潜水服拉链半开着，长发湿漉漉的缠作几缕。时值初春，海水还冰得慌，而他瞧起来毫无困扰。索尔的家族来自挪威，显而易见，血统起了作用。

“水里怎么样？”史蒂夫在索尔把桨叶板靠在墙边的时候掂了掂手里的桶，然后又拎起了另一只。

“风平浪静。”索尔答道，他跟着史蒂夫走近第一个池子，几只灰色的港海豹栖息在人造岩石边。“这周会是好天气。”

史蒂夫向窗外瞥去，如洗的碧空映入了他的眼帘。“你这么觉得？”

索尔猫着腰检查一只海豹的情况，他仔细瞧了瞧它受伤的鳍肢，然后撕下几片鱼肉扔给它们。“我啥时说错过，你倒是说说？”

史蒂夫摇头呵呵笑了起来，“我真搞不懂你是怎么回事，你比天气预报还准。”

索尔只是咧嘴一笑，他们一起走到海豚池边，罗娜在不耐烦地颤声叫着，直到他们喂她吃的。她已经差不多可以重回大海了，史蒂夫边检查鱼线在她嘴边留下的那道伤口的愈合程度，边这么想。

他们经过海龟的房间时挥手同克林特打了个招呼，同时发现山姆正在教池子里被救援回来的海獭们牙牙学语。他们给了他一桶鱼，然后就出门去看望最后一只动物。空气清新而又温和，虎鲸在等待着他们的到来，他不耐烦地甩着尾巴，从岸边冒出脑袋。索尔接过桶，用食物分散他的注意力，好让史蒂夫溜下水去检查他的伤口。

“我们得考虑一下如何让他回归大海了。”索尔说，他拈着一条鱼晃了几下，然后把它扔进了虎鲸大张的嘴里，“他不能永远留在这儿。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫轻抚着虎鲸的身侧，小心翼翼地绕开那些正在愈合的伤口。“托尼在着手研究人造鳍。”

“他不再有社群了。”索尔的声音里带着悲悯，“如果他独自回到海里，很可能也不会再组建一个社群了。”

虎鲸凄凉地颤声鸣叫。

“我明白。”史蒂夫再次叹气。“我们会想想办法。也许咱们能找到一个愿意接纳他的其他社群。”

“你知道这不大可能。”

“但值得一试。”

索尔郑重其事地点头。“对，当然了。”他蹲下身，把另一条鱼朝虎鲸扔过去。“我们会帮助你的，我的朋友，我发誓。”

史蒂夫从来都闹不清每次索尔同动物们说话时的那种独特的吸引力到底是怎么回事，他总是一本正经，就像他们真能听得懂似的。索尔看上去虎背熊腰，但他是史蒂夫认识的最最善良的人之一。

“他说得对，”史蒂夫摩挲着虎鲸的身侧，“我们会和你在一起，伙计。”

虎鲸朝他嘎嘎地叫着，在浅水中拍动着尾巴。也许索尔是对的，史蒂夫想，也许他真的听得懂。

*******

“进展怎么样？”史蒂夫倚在工作台上，看着托尼在捣鼓某个玩意儿，草稿堆了一桌子。

“我觉得我想出点子了，”托尼看也不看史蒂夫，他在草图上画了点东西，对着它皱眉，然后又开始涂涂改改。“我告诉你，这绝对是革命性的。”他拿起草图递给史蒂夫，“瞧，这儿。”

史蒂夫仔细研究那张草图，轮廓看起来像是一只鳍肢。“这……像是只鳍？”

托尼翻了个白眼。“多谢你，明知故问队长。不，别管那个，凑近点瞧瞧。联结件部分。”

史蒂夫用手指描摹着图上的线条，“我看不出哪里是联结件。”

托尼掰了掰手指。“这就对了。无缝联结，完全没有冗余的部分，和真的一模一样。”

“怎么办到的？”

“全靠这种材料。”托尼给史蒂夫看一种类似橡胶的东西。“这是一种橡胶的替代品，无毒，结构的刚性和抗拉强度极好。它像胶水一样附着在有机体上，运作起来就像真正的软骨。”

史蒂夫伸手试了试它的触感。弹性而紧实表层附着在某种内里上。

“太赞了。”他说，“谁造的？”

“我。我研究这东西好一阵子了，还记得上次那头尾巴受伤的海豚吗？”

史蒂夫点头。

“就这样，总算是成功了。一旦它进入主流视线，保准能发起一场变革。”

“干得好，托尼。这真太不可思议了。”

“还用你说。”托尼微笑，“给我一星期，我就能给咱们那头寄宿的杀手鲸换只新鳍。”

史蒂夫的心漏跳了一拍，又是高兴又是失落。他不想让那只虎鲸离开，尽管他知道这些小家伙们迟早都应该回归大海的。

“有进展随时知会我。”他拍了拍托尼的肩膀，转身离开了。

“肯定会！祝你和杀手鲸有个愉快的约会！噢嘿，我押韵了。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，一路都憋着笑。

*******

“没错，就像这样。”史蒂夫指引彼得把鱼扔给虎鲸，他走进水里，用手抚摸着虎鲸的头顶——他才不管托尼的连篇鬼话呢，他绝不会叫他杀手鲸。总的说来，大伙儿似乎都打定了主意叫他“伙计（Buddy）。”

“这样不会太危险吗？”彼得问道，他递给苏芮一条鱼，“我听说在海洋世界，那些杀手鲸杀过人【译注4】。”

史蒂夫摇头。“它们是食肉动物，没错，但它们不吃人。我从没听过野生虎鲸伤害人类的相关报导。它们聪明得要命，没准不比咱们差，和人类一样，虎鲸相互之间有情感纽带。你把一头虎鲸和它的家人分开，把它放进一个小水泥池子里，然后强迫它表演杂耍？那么没什么好说的，它肯定会发怒反抗。”他上下抚摩着虎鲸的身侧，“同任何野生动物接触都是危险的，这就是为什么你们不被允许下到水里来，而我可以。我们有预防措施，并且清楚自己在做什么，这事关信任。”

彼得和苏芮都是聪明的孩子。史蒂夫希望他们最终能够接手他的工作，因为这些孩子们有能力让事情有所改变。苏芮有可能会在满18岁时就能找到解决气候变暖的办法。

“史塔克先生正在给他造一个新的鳍，对吗？”苏芮问。

“嗯。他会重获新生的。”

“我或许也能造一个，”苏芮沉思道，她不是自吹自擂，不过是对自己的能力很有信心而已，“这不会太难。”

“我知道你准能行。”史蒂夫对她微微一笑，“你猜怎么着，下次我会让你来做工程设计的活儿。”

“好，”她咧嘴笑了，“保证完成任务。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，打心眼里相信她会的。解决气候变化不过是及格标准，苏芮将来会让大家住到火星上去。

“那下次我能参加救援吗？”彼得瞅准了时机。

“只要梅阿姨同意。”

彼得蹙额。“她太保护过度啦！”

“小鬼，我想她对你保护得恰到好处。”史蒂夫最后一次摸摸虎鲸的脑袋，然后蹚回岸上去。“来吧，干完活我会让你们和水獭玩一会儿。”

*******

“来嘛，史蒂夫，”娜塔莎喋喋不休地数落道，“你一整个星期都没出过门了。闷在家里刷网飞剧可不算什么乐子。”

“行，行。”史蒂夫嘟囔。“不过要其他人都去我才去。还有如果你再蒙我去相亲——”

“噢得了，上次也没那么糟。”

“她认为海豚是鱼，娜特，鱼。”

娜塔莎大笑着靠回椅子上。“好吧，也许上次不是最佳选择。那么，那家伙怎么样？咖啡店里的那个。”

“不，绝不。”史蒂夫翻阅着他的写字板夹，核对着今天的待办事项。

“不是你的菜？”

“差不多吧。”史蒂夫叹了一口气，用笔敲着纸页。“我们得再订点鱼了。”

“你上次和人滚床单是什么时候？”娜塔莎不理他，继续问道。

“娜特！”史蒂夫满脸通红，“这不关你的事。”

娜塔莎像只逮到金丝雀的猫一样笑了起来。“这么说，是有好一阵子啰。”

“闭嘴。”

“好。我要让你今晚有床单可滚。”娜塔莎说，“说定了。7点准时到！”

她轻快地闪出了屋子，留史蒂夫一个人又沮丧又恼怒。他了口气，接着埋首于满桌的文件之中。他们的经费勉强只能保障食物，更别提新设备了……

他下班很晚，看了太多文件让他眼睛有些泛酸。他回公寓去换了件衣服然后朝朝着那间他们常光顾的，叫做咆哮营地的酒吧走去。大伙儿都已经到了，山姆，娜塔莎，克林特，索尔，布鲁斯还有托尼在角落的桌子那儿聚在一块儿，见他进来，大伙儿发出一阵欢呼，一杯啤酒立马就被塞进了他手里。

“瞧瞧，真是稀客啊。”山姆抬起一只胳膊绕在史蒂夫的肩膀上，推搡着，“好久不见啦。”

“是，是。”史蒂夫好脾气地开着玩笑，喝了一口起泡的啤酒，滑进椅子里。一伙人谈笑风生，开怀畅饮，不过史蒂夫没让自己多喝，他向来不喜欢喝醉的感觉。

陆续有几个人过来，紧挨着身体，眉目生波，试图打动他。史蒂夫却没有一丁点儿感觉。他不热衷于那些毫无意义的勾搭或者一夜情。他想要的是一种联结，一个和他契合的灵魂。一个伴侣。

最后他早早就走了，他的朋友们醉得晕乎乎的，几乎没发觉到。他一直走到海洋救援中心，走到码头的甲板上坐下，双脚荡着。虎鲸游了过来，轻轻推着他的小腿，好奇地叫唤着。

“瞧，我想比起许多人，我要更喜欢你。”史蒂夫抚摸着虎鲸的鼻子，“你不会向我要求什么，也不会期望我成别人。”

虎鲸把脑袋搁在史蒂夫的膝盖上，像是在聆听。

“自打佩吉之后我就没约会过了，”史蒂夫坦白，这里没有其他人，只有虎鲸，还有安静的海洋在倾听着他。“那是两年前的事。我明白我们最好还是以朋友的身份结束，但我只是……再也找不到一个让我有那种感觉的人。有时我觉得自己永远也找不到了。”

他叹一口气。“我的朋友们都在好心给我撮合，不过有时我情愿他们随我去。我日子过得挺好的，合心意的工作，最棒的朋友……我想要的都有了。我妈会为我自豪的。”

他又沉默了一会儿，倾听着浪花温柔地冲刷着海岸的声音。

“如果我总是感觉少了些什么，是不是不太知足？”他低头看着虎鲸，终于开口了。

虎鲸轻柔地叫了一声。史蒂夫深叹一口气，然后一种令人舒适的沉默降临了。他们一动不动地呆着，月亮爬上了夜空，海面上银光粼粼。史蒂夫想到了那些传说，神话，关于虎鲸守护者和水中的精灵，他的虎鲸把脑袋放在他膝盖上，湛蓝的眼睛专注地看着他，他发觉自己开始相信那些传说或许是真的。

“我有办法了。”史蒂夫宣布，休息室里的闲聊暂时停了下来。

“关于啥？”山姆偷偷顺走了盒子里的最后一个甜甜圈塞进嘴里，“滚床单？”

一群人哄堂大笑，史蒂夫脸红了，翻了个白眼。

“不，”他重重地咬出这个字，“是关于咱们的虎鲸。我们一直在想必须把它放回海里去，对吧？”

大伙儿齐刷刷地点头。

“嗯，如果我们不必这么做呢？”

“你在说什么呢？”娜塔莎问道，目光尖锐地看着他，“我们不能永远把他关在这儿。”

“不，我是说，咱们让他想去哪儿就去哪而儿，但别走太远。如果他无法独自捕猎，他可以游回这儿来进食。我们只需要慢慢地把防护网移除，这样他就会明白。”

“哈。”托尼摸了摸他的胡子，“这能行。如果他有食物供给的话，他就不需要一个新的社群了，他已经习惯了和咱们在一起。”

“这能让咱们更好地照看他，”山姆沉吟，“虎鲸很聪明，他肯定会懂的。好想法，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫咧嘴一笑，“我一直都说我是靠脑袋吃饭的。”

“那我呢，难道是靠脸吃饭？”托尼嘟囔。

“不，”娜塔莎歪着脑袋冷冷地说道，“靠犯浑。”

“嘿！”

“托尼，”史蒂夫在事态升级前插话，“鳍的进展怎么样？”

“今天大功告成，已经准备好联结。”

“很好。告诉布鲁斯，说我们已经就绪了。”

联结手术安排在当天下午，等彼得和苏芮放学，好让他俩在安全距离之外观察全过程。他们给虎鲸注射了微量的安定，然后在他身下固定了一条吊索，让鳍从织物的缝隙里伸出。史蒂夫，山姆，娜塔莎和索尔合力拉紧吊索，好让虎鲸在布鲁斯和托尼干活儿的时候能保持不动。两人把义鳍移植到虎鲸左肢的残端上，虎鲸在整个过程中异常安静，一次也没有挣动过，没一会儿，布鲁斯和托尼往后退了几步，脸上挂着满意的微笑。

“搞定。让咱们瞧瞧鳍在水里的活动情况。”

他们把虎鲸从岸边拉进水里，松开吊索。义鳍是银色的，中间有一颗红星，十分醒目。它天衣无缝地贴合在虎鲸布满伤痕的残肢上，柔软而又牢固，完美得逼真。红星也是内嵌了追踪器的地方，保证虎鲸不会走丢。

虎鲸扭动着身躯，掉头朝着隔离网的方向游去。网被拉退了许多，好让围挡区内有更大的空间。他摆摆尾巴，轻巧地在水中翻了个身，乘浪而去，忽而一转身，在水中打了个滚，破开水面跃身而起，身体在空中拱出一道优美的弧线。

史蒂夫开怀大笑，抓住托尼的胳膊晃了晃。

“你做到了，”他说，“你成功了。”

虎鲸用尾巴拍击着海浪，水花在空气中四下溅开，他高声叫着，欢呼雀跃。

他们每天都把网拉得更远一些，最后彻底地撤掉了围挡，虎鲸可以自由自在地游动。史蒂夫忐忑不安的盯着屏幕，一个小红点在平稳地移动着，虎鲸穿过海湾，进入了开放水域。他一整天都在沿着海岸线来来回回地游动，当黄昏降临，他返回了海湾，史蒂夫差不多是一路飞奔到岸边，看着他游进来。

他的脑袋拱出了水面，喷出一道水雾，背鳍破开海浪。史蒂夫微笑着看他笔直地朝自己游来，停在浅湾中，发出问候的欢叫声。

“你回来了。”他情不自禁地喊道，溅着水花跑过去，抚摸虎鲸光滑的皮肤。他感到了一种非比寻常的快乐，他的虎鲸回来了，哪怕只是为了三餐。

他扔给他一条鱼，虎鲸张开嘴索要更多食物，史蒂夫大笑了起来，虎鲸开心地颤声高叫着应和。在接下来的那个星期，这变成了一种惯例，虎鲸会花一整天的时间缓慢而谨慎地四下游动，像是在寻找什么，然后在每天的早晨和傍晚，他会回到中心进食和体检。他甚至还学会了在体检时搞些小花样，在水中侧起身子，摇摆着他的鳍。这比海洋世界里的任何表演都要好得多，因为他知道自己是自由的。

一个星期后的某天，太阳升起来了，然而虎鲸却没有出现。他们查看了追踪器，发现红光在沿海岸线不远处闪烁。当大家赶到时，沙滩上只留下了那只义鳍，以及渐行渐远的足迹。

虎鲸消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译注4】关于虎鲸杀人事件，度娘有以下表述：  
> 提里库姆（Tilikum）是奥兰多海洋世界里圈养的一头雄性虎鲸，而卡萨特卡（Kasatka）是圣地亚哥海洋世界里的雌性虎鲸。它们都是在千里之外的冰岛海域被人类捕获，从此永远地离开了故乡北大西洋。  
> 狭小的圈养环境和繁重的表演任务让提里库姆和卡萨特卡痛苦不堪。它们的生活充满了压抑、焦虑和无聊，它们有时会像石头一样沉在水底，呆呆地看着池壁。它们经常刻板地啃咬金属，这让它们的牙齿磨损严重。  
> 长期的压力使它们免疫失调、身体虚弱，这从它们疲软下垂的背鳍就能看出，而这一情况在野外十分少见。  
> 提里库姆终究还是不堪重负。1991的一天，它和其它三头虎鲸，将一位失足落入水池的驯养员拖向水底，这是它第一次杀人；到2010年，提里库姆一共杀死了三人。  
> 而野生虎鲸对人类通常十分友善，迄今为止，野外还没有一例虎鲸致人死亡记录。  
> 显然，提里库姆早已精神崩溃。


	4. Chapter 4

巴基跌跌撞撞地走着，那两条被唤作腿的东西虚弱不稳地撑在身下。他的脚趾，苍白中透着一点血色，蜷曲地抓在砂砾中，风撩动他的长发拂过脸庞。他深吸了一口带着咸味的空气，肺部随呼吸而扩张是一种全然陌生的感觉。他打了个冷战，暴露在空气中的苍白脆弱的皮肤上泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，巴基不禁怀念起了体脂带来的温暖。

他的身子总是朝右歪，左肩下只剩一截残肢，大半个身体被疤痕搞得面目全非。他变换形态的时候义鳍一下子就脱落了，相对于这副人类的形体，它显得过小，过于纤细脆弱。声音入耳的感受和以前不同，视觉也变得更敏锐，周遭的色彩是那么鲜亮，一切让他应接不暇，目眩神迷。这肯定是他迄今为止最疯狂的行为。然而，他已经搜遍了附近的每一寸海域和沙滩，带走贝卡的人却依然杳无踪影。如果想找到她，他必须冒着风险上岸，到人类中间去。

他看到前方有人，就朝他们走去，脚下的沙地变成了石头，树木遮挡在头顶上方，他新生的两条腿依然颤颤巍巍的。他盼着有人过来打个招呼，或许问问他想上哪儿去，可是迎来的却是惊声尖叫。

“嘿！”某个人类大喊，巴基现在更熟悉人类的语言了，他转过身，“你他妈究竟怎么回事？”

人类的语气很愤怒，身体摆出威胁的姿势，巴基浑身紧绷，呲起他现在已经小了太多的牙。人类显得心烦意乱，他们一起七嘴八舌地嚷着，巴基无法听得分明，他的心在胸膛里跳得飞快，气息急促得不可思议。

他跌跌撞撞的避开人群，但却没法迅速逃离。他迷惑不堪，晕头转向。他该如何在这些人类当中找到娜塔莎，或者带走贝卡的人呢？在海里，他拥有速度和力量，一天就能游数十里格。而在这里，他孤独无助。现在他终于懂了，为什么爸妈不许他们再到陆地上去。

有个声音破空而来，像是一阵痛苦的尖叫刺痛了他的耳朵。某种顶上闪着光，还会移动的奇怪装置出现了，一个裹着黑色遮蔽物的人类开始逼近巴基。巴基实在太累了，走不动了，他摇摇欲坠地站在原地，警觉的盯着那个人类。

“先生，我需要你跟我走一趟。”人类拿出一块宽大的净色方形的布料，“看在上帝的份上，把这个披上吧。”

巴基迟疑地接过它，不太明白他应该用这块布来干嘛。人类摇着头叹气。

“老天爷，你磕嗨了，对吧？天杀的吸毒鬼。”他跨到巴基面前，伸出两只大手扭住他，巴基惊恐地挣扎。他扭头狠狠地咬在那个人类的胳膊上，换来一声痛呼。

人类把他掼到地上，胳膊扭在身后。巴基痛苦地叫了起来，从他的喉咙里挤出的是一声尖厉的鲸叫。某种又冷又硬的东西咔擦锁住他的手腕，然后他被拽了起来，拖向那个奇怪的机械装置，扔了进去。又是咔擦一声，他发现金属环的另一端被绕着一根杆子锁上了，好确保他没法逃走。装置的开口闭合，他被密封在了里面，他对它又是踢又是挠，金属环在他拉扯时勒进他的手腕里。

“老实点。”人类说着滑进他前面的空间里，一道坚硬的网隔在他们中间。“和我说说你为啥这么上蹿下跳的？”

巴基又慌又怒，急促地尖叫着。

“你搞出的是什么鬼叫声？”人类大吼，与此同时，他们的脚下开始传来一阵低沉的轰隆声，巴基全身的关节都在咔咔作响，他把自己蜷缩进这台奇怪装置的角落中，胳膊窘迫地抱在身前，浅浅地吐着气。

装置猛地动了一下，巴基哆嗦着蜷得更紧了。

伴随着轰鸣声，他们开始往前移动，像是走了一辈子那么长才总算停了下来。门开了，人类又钻进来。巴基同他扭打了片刻后瘫倒在地，他已经精疲力竭，无力还手了。他腰上围着那块布料，被半推半拖地弄进了一幢建筑里，里面挤满了吵吵嚷嚷的人类。他们把他的手指摁进墨水里，问他一些回答不了的问题，然后他被扔进了一个笼子里独自呆着，不过他的双手倒是自由了。他拼命地挤进角落，不去理会那些人类从他身上扫过的视线，不住地颤抖着。

“你在这儿。”

这个熟悉的声音让希望一下子涌进巴基的胸膛，他飞快地昂起头，一头红发出现在他的视野里。娜塔莎一脸担忧地冲到笼子前面，巴基站起来抓住栅栏，如释重负地鸣叫着。

“我们发现他一丝不挂地在岸边游荡，”一个人类指了指他，“他还咬了那个试着想逮捕他的警官，一路都又扭又打的。他半个字都没说过，铁定磕嗨了。”

“他是我的堂弟，”娜塔莎说，“他患有失忆症，还有创伤后应激障碍，他有时会进入癫痫发作的神游状态。也许你们在把他当做瘾君子瞧不起他之前该更有点儿同情心。”

“很抱歉，女士。”人类看起来被吓住了，“我们不知道。”

“放了他，现在。”

“呃，实际上我们得办一下相关的文件手续——”

“现在。”

“好，好的。”人类似乎很慌张，他匆忙地摘下一个挂在腰上的银色物件，打开了笼门。娜塔莎立刻冲进去跑到巴基面前，朝他伸出一只手，巴基握住，松了一口气，让娜塔莎拉着他走出了笼子。

“我们这就走，”她对那个人类说，“我会投诉的。”

“我——”他还没来得及说完，娜塔莎已经风一般地从他身边走了过去，手里紧紧地牵着巴基。他们走到外面才停下来，娜塔莎打开另一台那种机械装置的门，招呼巴基坐进去。他惶惶不安地爬进去，从透明的前方往外看，娜塔莎坐进了另一侧。

“对不起，”她一关上门就说道，“我不知道你今天会上岸，不过你很走运，我有个警用扫描雷达。”她说着拿出一个小金属片，把它插进装置内侧，轰鸣声又响了起来，巴基缩了缩，她了然地望着他。

“这是一辆车，”她说，“人们用它从一个地方到另一个地方去。它里面很安全。呃，多数时候是。”

巴基沮丧地低叫了两声。

“我很难过。我知道人类世界肯定把你弄糊涂了。我上岸的时候还是个小女孩，所以这些对我来说司空见惯。你有多久没上岸了？”

巴基动了动下巴，咽口唾沫。“那时我还……是个小孩。”他用力地说，发音笨拙而生硬。他已经很多很多年没有说过人类语言了。

娜塔莎开着车子惊讶地瞥了他一眼，“你能交谈。”

“是的。”巴基又咽了一口吐沫，嘴里发出的音节让他感到陌生。

“你有名字吗？”

巴基吐出一连串组成他名字的鸣叫，接着他用力吞咽了好几下，强迫舌头发出人类的音节。“巴基。”他说，‘基’字拖着奇特的尾音。

“巴基。”娜塔莎字正腔圆地重复了一遍。“很高兴见到你。”

娜塔莎带他回了家，这里比刚才那个地方舒适多了。娜塔莎说那里叫“警察局”，专门关坏人的。他现在已经明白了，人类有规则，有习俗，他也知道了自己为什么会被抓进去。每当娜塔莎触碰他的时候，巴基还是忍不住会往后缩，他知道人类的手会让人有多疼。

“我想让、警察、去抓那些做了这些事的人。”他告诉她，而她正把奋力把他裹进一堆人类的穿着里——衣服，她严肃地表示，这叫做衣服。

“我也是，”她说，“那伙人叫九头蛇，我们——就是海洋救援中心的大伙儿——一直在和他们斗争。”

“为什么你们没有……抓住他们？”他的脑袋从一件衬衫领子里钻出来，头发垂在脸颊边。娜塔莎把那件衬衫扯直，然后把他的头发从眼前抚开。

“大家一直在努力，”她耐心地向他解释，“找到九头蛇没那么简单，他们行事很隐秘，我们也就知道他们在黑市里的称号而已。”

“黑……市？”

娜塔莎叹了一口气，把他按进一把柔软的椅子里，客厅的其他部分不拘一格地混搭着破旧的家具和各种颜色鲜艳的小玩意儿，“说来话长。你饿吗？”

他的胃咕噜噜地抽动着。“是的。”

“我想也是。别担心，我会给你做点你吃得惯的。”

没一会儿她就往他面前放了一碗鱼，在娜塔莎告诉他所有关于九头蛇的事时，巴基开始狼吞虎咽地吃，他用手指抓起鱼塞进嘴里，他的嘴巴比从前小太多了，他不得不活动好几次下颌来把鱼磨成能够下咽的小块。

之后，他发现自己一下子就累坏了，眼皮朝下耷拉，肌肉也松垮垮的。娜塔莎给他看那个叫做床的东西，一个柔软的大长方体，然后让他去睡觉。他蜷在上面，胳膊叠在胸前，几乎是立刻就沉入了黑暗里。

他醒来时太阳已经沉得很低，娜塔莎给他吃了更多的鱼，也教了他一些人类礼仪。他不习惯用面部表情来交流，仅仅依靠声音，像人类那样用友好的方式露出牙齿也让他感觉很奇怪。那叫微笑。娜塔莎蹙额告诉他，或许该等到它变得自然之后再这么做。

他还有那么多关于人类的事搞不明白，他们每天的生活有如此繁多的小细节。有衣服，甚至还有饰物，要捣鼓头发，还有抹到身体和头发上的，一大堆各式各样不同气味的东西，但只能抹在那些指定了的地方，有一些需要你在抹之前先把自己弄湿，这可真荒唐。

然后是面部表情，语调，还有一些他不认识的词汇，当人类用不用的语调说出一个词时它的意义就反了过来，到最后巴基彻底被搞糊涂了，一心只想爬回海里。谢天谢地，娜塔莎向他展示了一个叫浴缸的伟大奇观，他花了一个钟头泡在水里，差点又睡了过去。

当他终于从水里爬出来，又被镜子里回看着自己的那张脸吸引住了。潮湿的头发打着卷沿着腮边垂到他的肩膀，一双蓝眼睛从深色的眉毛下面望向他自己。他的皮肤苍白，颧骨很高，下巴中间有个小小的凹陷，颌骨有棱有角，隐约冒出了一点胡茬。他朝下看去，视线掠过锁骨，循着遍布他左侧身体的那些伤痕往下，越靠近左臂的残肢，疤痕就越粗。他轻轻地摸了摸，发现那部分的皮肤虬结发亮，凹凸不平。

他其实不怎么在意这个，不过他得承认只有一只手，在陆地上要艰难多了。人类用双手做很多事，而在水中他只用他的鳍来保持平稳。他想接下来自己得学会习惯这一点，就像习惯其他的许多事。

经过万般艰难险阻，他套上了娜塔莎给他的汗衫和短裤，有点旧，但很软。她许诺要带他出门“血拼”，同时观摩一下人类的世界，不过他不太肯定为什么除了这一身之外他还需要其他不同的衣服。难道一件还不够用吗？他永远也搞不懂人类。

在睡了长长的一觉，又吃了一顿三文鱼早餐之后，事实证明他确实需要不止一套替换衣物。娜塔莎拽着他走进商店，那地方塞满了五颜六色的织物和叽叽喳喳的人类，她让他试了各种搭配，直到她满意为止。他不是太确定为什么某些衬衫只能配特定的裤子，而某些不同的颜色不能混搭在一起，还有为什么他需要这么多的衣服，不过他得承认这些装饰品有一定的感染力，布料很柔软，颜色和图案也很吸引眼球，让他想到了某些有毒的海底生物。鞋子能保护他柔嫩的双脚不被坚硬的地面弄伤，层层叠叠地裹起来之后他感觉暖和多了，就像穿了一层人造的鲸脂。

“你真可爱。”娜塔莎说着捏了捏他的脸颊，“来吧，小鲸鱼，食物大冒险时间。”

“我不是鲸鱼。”巴基嘀咕，他有幸私下里听过史蒂夫不少抱怨——虎鲸是海豚，不是鲸鱼，老天在上，我发誓要揍扁下一个问这问题的人——不过他还是紧紧地跟着娜塔莎，贴在她身侧避免撞上任何人类。

结果是，他喜欢人类的食物，不过它似乎不喜欢他。在把一整盒曲奇饼吞下肚之后，他得了胃疼，随即就赌咒发誓再也不吃鱼之外的任何东西。

“这样也好，”娜塔莎赞同，“我也不确定鲸人需要些哪营养，但就我来说，海鲜总是好过其他的。”

“我不是鲸鱼。”巴基又强调了一次，边瞪着她边用手揉着肚子，“我是虎鲸。”

“好，好。”娜塔莎挥挥手，“在俄罗斯我们把它叫做dukhi morya，大海的精灵。”

“你从俄罗斯来？”

“对，我的家人住在邻近海岸的地方，提克西附近的冰海里。我们是……”她深吸了一口气，“赛尔克。【译注5】”

巴基站直身子，惊讶地看着她。他只知道她和他很像，但从没想过她是赛尔克。

“我还是个婴儿的时候就被九头蛇带走了，”娜塔莎说，一些片段使得巴基脑中豁然开朗，娜塔莎对九头蛇知之甚祥，她甚至知道九头蛇执着于寻找那些被其他人类视为传说的事。“有一个工事设施，他们把掳来的幼童都养在那儿，把我们训练成武器，在我们身上做实验。他们拿走了我的毛皮，不过他们知道得不多，他们……触摸它，拿它做实验。【译注6】”

巴基脸色发白。触摸一个赛尔克的皮毛是无上亲密的举动，只应允给所爱之人。他不敢想象遭受如此亵渎是怎样一种感觉。

娜塔莎冷笑了一声。“哦对了，接着他们让我变形，我不能，所以他们就惩罚了我。”

“你是……怎么逃脱的？”

娜塔莎耸耸肩。“终于有一天，我的皮毛完全被毁了，我不必再屈从于他们。我意识到他们不是好人，我试着说服其他人和我一起走，但他们没有，九头蛇把他们教化得太彻底。我逃了出来，捡过垃圾，偷过东西，竭尽所能活下去。没了皮毛，我……茫然无措，我没办法再回到水里生活了。”她咬紧了下颌，然后努力稳住心神，吸了几口气把悲痛压下。“后来，有人收留了我，把我带到了美国。现在，我帮助水中那些和我遭受同样命运的族类。”

“你很……勇敢。”巴基握住她的手，“你现在……有家人了。”

“我不记得家人是什么感觉了。”

“不用孤军奋战，”他说，“我们……互相照顾，并肩前进。”

“是的，”她回答，“并肩前进。”

“看这边。”

巴基对着相机皱眉，闪光灯一闪，他往后缩了缩，拼命眨眼。

“别动，”娜塔莎指示，“保持目视前方，还有试着别那么……”

“什么？”

“没什么。”娜塔莎叹了口气，重新躬身向前，“三，二，一……”

他有些困惑的脸庞最后被印在了娜塔莎给他的一张方形的小塑料片上。

“詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，”她指着那些字母宣读道，上面还有她让他细心手写上的签名。“这是你的名字，你的生日是1995年3月10日，要记住。”

巴基把那张卡片举起来对着光，斜眼看着它，“我需要……为什么？”

“没有身份证你会有麻烦的，搞不好还会又被抓回警察局。”

巴基打了个寒战，“好，我留着。”

娜塔莎从他手里抽出卡片，放进一个方形的皮套里，递还给他。

“放在你的口袋里，别弄丢了，记住了吗？”

“嗯。”他把它塞进口袋，拍了拍。“我怎么样？”

“好得不能再好了。只要照我说的做，记住你的掩护身份。”

“堂弟。”他一边重复一边跟着她走向门外的汽车。

“没错，还有你的英语说得不太好。”

巴基气鼓鼓地坐进了车里。他和安全带缠斗了一阵，伴随着一声胜利的欢呼，终于把它系上了。娜塔莎发动了车子，他们开始前进，巴基一路望着窗外朝后退去的景色。

很快车子就开进了海洋救援中心的停车场，巴基跳下车，迫不及待地朝着大门走去。娜塔莎用一张样子和他的证件很像的塑料卡片刷开了门，她紧跟着巴基走进了前面的办公室，里面有几张堆满了文件的桌子。当她在文件堆中左右穿行时，巴基已经循着鱼味走进了隔壁的房间，一排看起来像是冰箱的东西靠墙站着，几张金属桌子和一些桶摞在角落里。

巴基舔了舔嘴唇，探头探脑地打开了第一个冰箱，它是朝上开的，不像娜塔莎家的朝侧边开，没有被吃过的冷冻鱼一摞叠一摞就那样放在里面。

“嘿！你在做什么？”

巴基吓了一大跳，冰箱盖子在他转身的同时砰地合上了。是史蒂夫，他松了口气。史蒂夫的发梢在微光中毛茸茸的，泛着金色，眉毛拧成一个结。他横眉怒目地站在那儿，摆出小心提防的姿态，宽阔的肩膀紧紧向后绷着。巴基发觉自己的嘴唇下意识地弯了起来，见到自己的救助者，他的胸中涌起一股愉悦的温暖。史蒂夫是个不错的人类，巴基想念那些每天都能见到他的日子。

“你好，”巴基说，很满意自己还记得人类的问候礼仪。“我是巴基。”他按照娜塔莎示范的那样伸出一只手。

史蒂夫的表情从警惕变成了迷惑，他握住巴基的手，放松了一些堤防，他的手掌温暖而粗糙。“呃，嗨，我是史蒂夫。”

“我知道。”巴基满脸笑容地挤压了一下史蒂夫的手，然后放开。他留意到史蒂夫的眼睛是蓝色的，像天空，当中带着一点绿。

“你……知道。”史蒂夫挑起一条眉毛。“好吧。你在这儿做什么？这里只有员工才能进。”

“对不起。”巴基很是懊恼。如果这里是史蒂夫的领地，这些是他的鱼，那么他不该贸然侵入才是。“我不知道。”

“巴基？你刚才去哪——噢，”娜塔莎出现在门廊里，来回瞧着他们两个。“史蒂夫，我想你见过巴基了。”

“你认识他？”史蒂夫问。

娜塔莎点头。“对。抱歉，我刚要告诉你。他是我的堂弟，要来和我呆上一段时间。我觉得他可以到这里来帮忙。”

史蒂夫盯着娜塔莎看了片刻，然后点点头。“嗯，我们总是需要人手的。”他转身面向巴基，“你熟悉海洋生物吗？”

巴基点点头，朝娜塔莎使了个眼色，“是的，很熟。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译注5】赛尔克，Selkie，苏格兰传说中的海豹精灵，外形与常人并无二致，但体外却长着一层光滑的海豹皮，使他们可以在水中自在地游泳。  
> 【译注6】赛尔克的毛皮：当塞尔克上岸的时候，会褪下自己的海豹皮藏起来，如果有人在岸边发现了塞尔克少女的海豹皮，并把它藏在其它地方，那么找不到海豹皮的塞尔克少女会主动嫁给他，一旦她又找回自己的毛皮，会立刻返回大海。


	5. Chapter 5

“行吧各位，来见见我们的新志愿者。”史蒂夫握着巴基的肩膀，并小心地确保自己握的是右边。“这位是巴基，娜塔莎的堂弟，所以，友好点。”

大伙儿哄堂大笑，他们轮流走上前去自我介绍了一番，巴基似乎有点儿招架不住，不过他很开心，眼角都皱了起来。史蒂夫不想承认自己在频频地望向那双眼睛，它们深邃的灰蓝色让他想到了神秘而又变幻莫测的大海。齐肩的棕色卷发落在他的脸颊边——哎呀，好一张脸——史蒂夫只想伸手摸摸，瞧瞧它是不是像看上去那么柔润。

他留神不去盯着巴基衬衫上那只空荡荡的左袖，红色的衣料被仔细地别在了手臂的残端。巴基似乎并没有感到不自在，尽管他的英语很生硬，带着口音，和别人互动起来也稍显吃力。史蒂夫不爱八卦，但他真的克制不住自己的好奇心。巴基是从哪里来的？为什么娜塔莎以前从没提起过他，为什么她会说自己没有任何家人？他的胳膊是怎么伤的？

他给巴基当向导，带着他在中心里四处参观，闭口不问这些问题，只向他解释自愿者要做些什么。巴基学得很快，尽管从某种层面上讲他显得有点……幼稚，但这种天真却打动了史蒂夫。

“这是什么？”巴基指着他们撞见的每件东西问个不停，然后跟着史蒂夫重复它们的名字，他严肃地蹙着眉，口中默默有词。“那是什么？”他又问，“那是怎么弄的？你为什么要那么做？”

滔滔不绝的问题本该很烦人，但史蒂夫反倒觉得这相当讨人喜欢。巴基热切地想要学习一切，他对什么都很感兴趣，史蒂夫又怎么忍心拒绝他呢？显而易见地，巴基不太精通英语，所以他想要练习提高也情有可原。史蒂夫尽心竭力地解释每件事，在巴基努力跟上他的同时平稳而又流畅地解说着。

而巴基，显然也很喜欢动物。他伏在海豚池边，弄出一种类似弹舌音的咯咯声，海豚们都游到他跟前，边用鼻子顶他的手边激动地鸣叫不已。海豹对他异常好奇，而海狮们吠叫着成群结队地通过来。巴基的手指似乎带有魔力，当他用磕磕绊绊的英语低声同动物们说话时，眼睛里闪烁着无尽的喜爱，当史蒂夫说起它们受的伤时，他的表情变得阴沉，眼中怒涛滚滚。

“人类。”他怒道。

“没错。”史蒂夫赞同，“我们都是混蛋。”

巴基抬眼看着他，然后皱眉。“你不是。你是一个好心肠的人类。”

史蒂夫感到自己的双颊蒸腾起一阵热浪，他咳了一声，“谢了。”

巴基只是歪着脑袋，像是在试着琢磨他，专注的目光让史蒂夫的脸更红了。

“海獭，”他飞快地说道，转身逃离那道让他心慌意乱的视线，“这边——我们去看看海獭。”

参观结束之后，史蒂夫拿了一些文件给巴基填写—一份表格，声明他了解志愿者工作的风险。另一份是多数志愿者都必须提交的申请。史蒂夫没有让他巴基提申请就直接接纳了他，因为娜塔莎已经为他做了担保。

巴基拿着笔像是不知道该怎么用，他在表格的确认栏歪歪斜斜地写了一个难以辨认的签名。然后他拿起申请表对史蒂夫，猫头鹰似的眨眼睛。

“我只是需要一些信息，”史蒂夫说，“你知道的——姓名，生日，地址，学历之类的。”

“哦。”巴基从口袋里摸出一只钱包，抽出驾照递给史蒂夫，“给你。”

“好的。”史蒂夫接过驾照，忖度着巴基是不是想让他代填。“没错，就是这些信息，照搬到表格里就好。”他瞄了瞄驾照，出于好奇而特别留意了巴基的全名和生日，然后把它还了回去。“慢慢填，有事随时……喊我。”

巴基看上去不明所以，但还是点了点头，他低头蹙额盯着那张表格的样子，就像那是什么高端科技而不是一张简单的问卷。他的额头拧成了一个结，咬着笔杆，长长的睫毛低垂着。史蒂夫在自己的目光变得奇怪之前飞也似地撤退了，逃去对海豚们评头论足。

等巴基交了表格——史蒂夫怀疑那很可能是娜塔莎帮着填的——他便开始到处晃悠，什么忙都肯帮。他似乎更爱尾随着娜塔莎和史蒂夫，够着脑袋看他们在做什么，用他那轻快柔软的声音问各式各样的问题。史蒂夫发现每当巴基靠近时自己很难集中精神，一绺头发从巴基的脸上垂下来，海洋的气息一波波地进犯着史蒂夫的鼻子。

“你在做什么？”他问道。

史蒂夫在仔细研究一张图表，是虎鲸最后那段时间的追踪数据，他想试着找出到底发生了什么。

他叹息了一声，用手指描摹着那些蜿蜒的路径，心头涌起一阵悲伤。“几天前，我们弄丢了一头援救回来的动物。一只虎鲸。大伙儿都不知道发生了什么，他就那么……”他的喉头动了动，“他就那么不见了。我们觉得他可能是被那些弄伤他的黑市贩子抓到了。”

巴基一反常态地沉默，史蒂夫看过去，瞧见他咬着下唇，眉头深锁。他缓缓地深吸了一口气，张嘴像要说点什么，却又没说出口。

“我很抱歉。”过了一会儿他小声说道，海般深邃的眼中游弋着不可名状的情绪。他起身，一只手搭上史蒂夫的肩膀，像羽毛一样轻柔。“也许有一天，你会找到他的。”

“你觉得会吗？”史蒂夫迷失在他的眼睛里，被落在肩膀上的那只手的温度牵引着心神。

“会。”巴基送上一个带着忧伤的微笑，“我想……他终将找到你。”言毕他转身离开了，像消退的潮汐。

巴基悄无声息地融入了救援中心的生活，就像他本来就是这里的一份子。他有某种魅力，聪颖，天真，夹杂着激起人们保护本能的深沉忧伤。他和每个人都处得很好，最开始他有点儿害羞，但渐渐就变得自在了，也越来越喜欢笑。他和山姆简直是一对欢喜冤家，两人没完没了地拌嘴，戳彼此的痛处，却依然和乐融融。

“嘿！”山姆在巴基顺手拿走了他的咖啡杯，还喝了一口的时候喊了起来，巴基做了个苦相，把马克杯顺着那张凹凸不平的桌子又滑了回去，脸上的表情一言难尽。

“难喝。”他直截了当地说。

“小王八羔子。”山姆咒骂道，“你可以自己倒一杯，干嘛要拿我的？”

“你的？”

“没错，我的。”

巴基皱眉。“对不起。怎么这么难喝？”

“噢，现在他侮辱起我的咖啡来了。”山姆朝着巴基招招手，像是在说瞧瞧这个小混球。

“巴基，你不能随便拿别人的咖啡。”娜塔莎头也不抬地说，她只顾着看手机，椅子的两条腿保持着不可思议的平衡。

“对不起。”巴基再次道歉。“为什么你要喝这种难喝的东西？”

“难喝的东西？难喝的东西？”山姆怒了，“咖啡是这个世界上最棒的东西，你不过是不懂欣赏。”

巴基皱起鼻子——真可爱，史蒂夫想。“人类真怪异。”

“对，我们很怪异，”克林特说，他直接就着咖啡壶喝，“这就是当人最棒的地方。还有别再像那样说‘人类’这个词了，听起来就像你是个外星人什么的。”

“什么是外星人？”

“老兄，你当真？呕，天呀。”克林特一屁股坐进椅子里，把腿往桌子上一跷，留神着不让咖啡洒出来。“现在我真觉得你是个外星人了。”

“外星人就是其他星球来的生物。”索尔严肃地向巴基科普。“他们的存在很受争议，因为没人见过或者同他们接触过。”

“哦，”巴基又吸收了一点知识，“我不是外星人。”

“真高兴你不是。”克林特说，“那么如果你不是外星人，就说明你是个人类。因此，你也是你自己评判为怪异的这个团体中的一份子。”

“并不是这个星球上的所有生物都是人类。”索尔温和地说。

“哦，对，动物。我这么这说吧，发达的大脑和其他一些混账特质，导致了我们的巴克欧（buck-o）显然绝不是只小动物。”（此处的巴克欧应该是克林特在模仿巴基不准的发音来开玩笑。）

“有许多非人的物种也很先进，”索尔回答，“而且有的物种能够以某种形式呈现出人形。”

娜塔莎一下子抬起头，眯眼瞧着索尔。巴基望向她，眉间挤出了几条忧心的褶皱。

山姆咯咯地笑出了声。“老天，你到底在说些什么呀？我十二万分地肯定世界上只有一种物种瞧起来像人，那就是人。”

索尔摇晃着他的脑袋。“在我的信仰里，众神创世之初，给予了每个领域一队保护者，他们守护着陆地，海洋，天空。保护者能够以同样的形态出现，为的是能在彼此间建立联结，以同一种语言交流。随着时间的流逝，陆系的人类逐渐独立出来，而海洋和天空的守护者变得越来越少。但传说他们仍然存在，只要你懂得如何去发现。”

“就像失落的亚特兰蒂斯？”克林特蹙额沉思。史蒂夫发现巴基一下子来了兴趣，歪着脑袋像只好奇的狗狗。

索尔颌首。“正是。传闻当海洋的居民同人类分离开时，黄金之都就隐藏在了大海的深处。”

“那都是些迷人的神话，”山姆喝了一口他的咖啡，“你信？”

索尔耸肩，眼神却有些闪躲。“这也不比外星人更匪夷所思，不是吗？”他最后说道。

“对。”史蒂夫揣摩着这些话，自言自语道，“对，我也这么觉得。”

巴基在干活儿，桶放在脚边的地板上，史蒂夫看着他把鱼扔给海豹。他一只胳膊也驾轻就熟，瞧起来从不为自己的缺陷而烦恼。有些事他干不了，有一些需要别人的协助，但他依然干练又自信，史蒂夫一点儿也不后悔接收他当志愿者。

“嘿。”史蒂夫在巴基对着海豹们嗒嗒地弹舌时打断了他，他拍着海豹的脑袋，就像它们是金毛寻回犬而不是野生动物。“你今天想坐船出去吗？”

巴基眼睛一亮，转身站起来。“想。去干嘛？”

“只是例行巡查。其他人都很忙，我猜你或许愿意一起去。”

“去找受伤的生灵。”巴基点着头说，“嗯。我帮忙。”

史蒂夫笑了。“来吧，那么，帮我装船。”

他们把设备装上小船，驶离了码头。巴基坐在前面，史蒂夫则站在舵轮边，操纵着发动机让小船加速穿过了海湾。海鸟在他们头顶上方飞翔，海面风平浪静，水波轻柔地拍击着船身。航道在眼前铺展开来，他们全速前进，岸边的排排绿树被一望无际的蓝色海平线所取代，巴基把手伸出船舷外，在水中拖曳着，闭上了眼睛。

他看上去很安宁，仰脸朝着太阳，头发随风翻飞，唇边挂着一个微笑。何止安宁，他美极了，凌驾于凡俗之外，史蒂夫的心差点停止了跳动。他天马行空地想到了塞壬，还有海中的精灵。更加不着边际地，他想到了索尔的信仰，幻化为人形的海洋守护者。

“真荒唐，”他喃喃自语，“清醒点，罗杰斯。”

“嗯？”巴基转身张开眼，表情依旧澄澈。

“没什么，”史蒂夫说，“你以前坐过船吗？”

巴基摇头。“不，我只是看到过。”他迟疑了片刻，“船上有坏人。九头蛇？”

“对。”他确定巴基是在到这儿的几周里从大家口中听说九头蛇的，九头蛇永远是他们关注的话题。“我们一直在尝试追查那几个死在虎鲸袭击事件里的人，但那是条死胡同。查不到是谁雇佣了他们。”

巴基挫败地紧抿嘴唇。“找到他们为什么这么难？”

“这些人非常善于隐匿行踪。相信我，我们正在全力以赴，警方也是。”

“那么其他人呢？”

“你指什么？”

“不仅仅是九头蛇。”巴基朝环抱着他们的大海比了个手势。“其他的人类也很坏。他们荼毒，还有……污染。你对大海伸出援手，但是……谁来阻止这些人呢？为什么警察什么都不做？”

史蒂夫叹息。“这是个很难回答的问题，伙计。相信我，我真希望事情能有所不同。这不仅仅是阻止一个人，要知道，污染人人都有份。没错，如果我们关停大型石油公司之类的，效果可以说是立竿见影的，但要保护大自然却需要付出更加巨大的努力。我们必须严禁塑料垃圾，改用完全可再生的能源等等……我想，总有那一天吧。但这需要很长的时间。”

“时间，”巴基重复道。他倚在船舷上，下巴抵着胳膊，心事重重地望向水面。“我们没有时间了，我们正在死去。”

“没错，这一点无可辩驳。如果处理不好气候变化的问题，我们都将面临着灭顶之灾。”

小船颠簸着被抛上了浪尖，水雾模糊了史蒂夫的脸。大海像镜面一般反射着璀璨的日光，引擎的轰鸣声低了下去，停止了，他们随心所欲地顺水漂流。一群海豚从船边缓缓地游过，灰色的背鳍划破了水面，巴基用手指掠过它们的背脊。

“你保护大海。”巴基突然说道，目光依旧落在水面上。

“我想是吧。我们都一样，在神盾中心的每一个人。”

“你们是好人。”巴基嘀咕着，声音小得史蒂夫几乎听不清。他起身走过去坐在长凳上，目光灼灼地看着史蒂夫。“我也想要保护大海。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫对他笑了。“我看得出来你有多热爱它。”

“我属于大海。”巴基紧握着拳头，高声说道，“我会为它而战。”

“我也是。”史蒂夫迎向他的目光，“我也会的。”

“能把剪刀拿过来吗？对，那边那把。”

史蒂夫把胳膊肘勾在船尾，小心翼翼地用手托着一只海龟，巴基开始用剪刀剪断缠住它的塑料袋。袋子终于啪嚓一声脱落了，巴基把它放在船里，收好剪刀。

“他会没事吧？”他弯下腰去瞧着海龟，史蒂夫把海龟侧过来，检查它有没有受伤，然后微笑着点点头。

“嗯，巴克，他会没事的。瞧见了吗？”他把海龟放回水中，看着它游走，身后荡起一圈圈细小的涟漪。他抬头对着巴基咧嘴一笑，伸出一只手。“拉我一把。”

巴基握住他的手，帮他爬进了船里。他拉开了一点潜水服的拉链，用手拢着湿漉漉的头发，然后欣然接受巴基递给他的毛巾。小船轻轻地摇荡着，海浪在他们转向时温柔地推动着船身，春日的阳光温暖地泼洒下来，他在船舷边坐下，闭上眼睛，让阳光冲刷过他的脸庞，在海浪柔和的节奏里放松身心。巴基坐在他身边，轻柔的，哗哗的水声让史蒂夫知道他把双脚荡在了船边。

“有时我会跑出来，就这么坐着。”史蒂夫说，依旧闭着眼，心旷神怡。“这儿多宁静啊。”

“嗯。”巴基的声音温柔又感伤，“没错。”他沉默了片刻。“确实……很宁静。”

史蒂夫睁开眼，扭头望着巴基。“我从没问过，你为什么来这儿？”

巴基低头望向他在水中晃动的双足，睫毛被阳光染成了金色。“我的家人……他们被杀害了。”他的面容被悲伤所笼罩，“我在找我的妹妹。”

“我很难过。”史蒂夫了解失去家人的悲痛——毕竟，他的母亲才过世没几年。“那么娜塔莎，她是你的……堂姐？”

“嗯。她帮助我。”他伸长双脚，在水里摆动着小腿。“等我找到我妹妹，我就回家。”

史蒂夫的喉头动了动，试着碾碎心中滋长出的那点小小的失望。留下，他想说。

“希望你早点找到她。”他说着转开了脸，好让巴基无法从他的眼里看到真相，“如果你需要任何帮助……”

巴基扭过头，温柔地笑着。“你已经帮了很大忙了。”

“有吗？”

“是呀。”巴基抓住史蒂夫的手，握了一下，然后放开。“谢谢你。”

史蒂夫并不知道自己有什么好被感谢的，不过他只是点了一点头，他们在令人惬意的沉默中一直坐到日头西斜才调转船身，回岸上去了。

随着日子一天天过去，天气变得越来越暖和，春满大地，新绿驱走了枯黄，史蒂夫和巴基也变得越来越亲近。史蒂夫珍藏起了巴基吐露的每一条讯息，展露的每一个微笑。巴基似乎有心事，在他以为没人留意的时候，他会满含渴望地眺望大海，悲伤浸透了他的双眼；不过只要一看到史蒂夫，他又变得神采奕奕，他像只迷途的小猫一般围着史蒂夫打转，用软糯的声音同史蒂夫说话。他倚在史蒂夫肩膀上方瞄桌子上的文件，走路时擦过史蒂夫的身体，不管史蒂夫站在哪儿，他都会犹犹豫豫地朝他走去。而史蒂夫也越加大胆了，他伸手去握巴基的肩膀，把自己的胳膊和巴基的挤在一起。巴基对他露出羞怯而又快乐的微笑时，史蒂夫的心跳得乱了节拍，胸口暖烘烘的。

“该死，”某天清晨，史蒂夫从一个满是巴基的蓝眼睛和柔软的嘴唇的梦中醒来，犹如醍醐灌顶，“我爱上巴基了。”

“我爱上巴基了。”史蒂夫在灌下了第六杯酒之后，盯着玻璃杯口的一颗小水珠，愁眉苦脸地对山姆宣布。

“嗯，然后呢？”山姆斜了他一眼，做了个鬼脸，“老兄，我们早就看出来了。”

“呃。”史蒂夫把脑门磕在吧台上，也不管台面黏糊糊的，“拜托杀了我算了。”

山姆安抚地拍拍他的肩。“干嘛拉长个脸？我可是相当肯定巴恩斯想拿勺子一口一口把你给吃了。”

“我不觉得他对我是那种感情。他甚至从没表示过他喜欢男人。”史蒂夫哀号着把脸在木头桌面上辗来辗去。“我有一次说他的头发很好看，他就只是瞪着我，好像我在说疯话。他摆出了那种脸，你知道吧？”

“没错，我知道那种脸。真他妈怪异，他连眼睛都不眨。听我说，他每天摆出那种表情大概不下十次。我有一回提到泰坦尼克号，然后他就摆了那种脸。要我说，谁会不知道泰坦尼克号？我真搞不明白他脑子里到底是些什么，我也不想明白，因为他是我见过的最最诡异的怪胎。不过当我说他喜欢你，你得信我，史蒂夫。”

“你真这么觉得？”

“上个星期我走路没留神擦了他一下，他冲我发了好大一通火。但是你一天到晚对他毛手毛脚的，他瞧起来倒像是圣诞节提前到了。相信我，没什么好担心的，只管约他出去。最坏的情况也不过是他拒绝你。”

“最坏的情况？山姆，万一他要因此恨我怎么办？万一这毁了我们的友谊怎么办？”

“你总得去赌一把，哥们儿。我还真怀疑有什么事能让他恨你。要是这样，那么他配不上你。”

“你要跑去对他放狠话，对不对。”

“呿。”

“不准恐吓他。”

“我可什么都保证不了。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫坐直身子，把杯里的东西一饮而尽，“好吧，我这就去。我要约他出去。”

“赞。”

“我去了。”

“一有消息就告诉我。”

“不，我要——”史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地出了门，堪堪地扑到后面的一个垃圾桶上吐了起来。山姆拍着他的背，嘴里嘀咕着这些该死的白痴，日子过得真是一刻也不消停。


	6. Chapter 6

巴基在帮着史蒂夫装鱼，史蒂夫却一直在焦躁难安地绞着双手，弄得巴基也跟着紧张起来。

“嘿，”史蒂夫把手塞回衣兜，甚至都不再继续假装忙着干活了。“你，呃，你想和我一起去喝点咖啡吗，有空的时候？”

巴基斜眼瞧着他，努力想搞清史蒂夫这突如其来的恐慌的缘由。“我不喜欢喝咖啡。”

“哦，那好。”史蒂夫看起来像个被针扎了的皮球，巴基越加迷惑不解。“呃，好，抱歉，我就只是……”

他语无伦次地走出了房间，留下身后迷惑不解的巴基。接下来的这一天里他都躲着巴基，身边拖着一团愁云惨雾，每次巴基试着想同他说点什么，他就扭头逃得无影无踪。傍晚，巴基灰心丧气地向娜塔莎复述了这一天发生的事，忍不住从喉头冒出气恼的鸣叫。

“打住。”娜塔莎说着举起一只手。“他约你出去，而你说‘我不喜欢咖啡’？”

“没错。我刚刚告诉你了。”

“哦不，天啊。”娜塔莎把脸埋进手掌里呻吟着，“唉，真是人间惨剧。”

“娜塔莎，”巴基严肃地说，“史蒂夫有什么不对劲，告诉我。”

娜塔莎抬起头，受不了地长叹一声。“巴基，史蒂夫不对劲的地方就是他想约你出去，而你拒绝了他。”

“我不明白。”

“巴基，他在邀请你去约会。”

“约……会？”巴基迷惑不解地咀嚼着这个词。

娜塔莎开始用母语吐出一连串咒骂。

“娜塔莎。”

“唔，那个，所谓的约会就像是……一种交配礼仪？这就是人类的方式。他们一起出去，聊聊天，或许还会一起进行些活动。”

巴基蹙额。“我们已经约会过了。我们一起坐船出去，一起干活。”

“不，不是工作之类的。是一些……更特别的事。‘喝咖啡’并不总是字面上的那个意思，它只是换个说法来表示找个不错的地方好好玩玩，两个人，单独。”

“去约会。”

“对，去约会。”

“和史蒂夫。”

“嗯哼。”

巴基消化着这些信息。“交配礼仪。史蒂夫想……追求我？”

“没错，大概就是这样。”

“噢。”

娜塔莎小心地打量着他。“这是你想要的吗？”

他想到了史蒂夫给他的感觉，他想触碰他，紧抓他，不想离开他身边。他还想到了史蒂夫明亮的笑容，还有他那蓝绿色的眼睛。他想要伸手去抚摸史蒂夫的金发，每当史蒂夫在身边时，他的心就乱作一团。

“是的，”他说。然后他瞪大了眼睛，“哦不，他闷闷不乐是因为他觉得我不想要他。”

“答对了。”

“所以我应该……去向他求爱。像个人类那样。”他盯着娜塔莎。“教我。”

“谁来救救我吧。”娜塔莎叹气。

巴基备好了合适的求爱礼物，一夫当关地把史蒂夫堵在了水獭的房间里。

“史蒂夫，”他喊了一声，然后就突然丧失了语言能力，一抬手把礼物直戳戳地塞向史蒂夫的胸口。

“呃嗯。”史蒂夫接住礼物，那是一颗他在岸边找到的，被冲刷得光滑圆润的石头。它朴素，坚固，代表着他们之间的关系。娜塔莎告诉他，追求别人得送些有意义的小礼物，他觉得自己干得不赖。在鲸人的习俗中，送上石块象征着为一段坚固的新感情奠定基石。

史蒂夫翻转摩挲着手里的石头，表情却很迷惑，并没有露出高兴的样子，巴基慌了。

“给你的。”他说。

“哦。嗯，谢谢？”史蒂夫还是没有表现出开心。

“我想。去喝咖啡。”巴基匆忙说道，“和你一起。”

“哦，”史蒂夫眨眨眼，然后他的眼睛瞪大了，“哦！真的？！”

“嗯。不过别人告诉我咖啡其实表示……约会？而不是……喝咖啡。”他抬眼望着史蒂夫，“我不爱喝咖啡。”

史蒂夫开怀大笑，整个身体都流露出了轻松愉快。“是的。是的，巴克。”他不住地用手耙着头发，“我懂了。”

“不喝咖啡？”

“不喝咖啡。”史蒂夫肯定的回答，满心欢喜地冲他微笑。“我们可以去你喜欢的地方。你有什么爱吃的吗？”

“鱼。”

史蒂夫似乎被逗乐了。“好的，那就是海鲜啰。你什么时候方便？”

见到巴基一头雾水地看着他，史蒂夫又解释道，“你什么时候有时间出去？”

巴基耸了一下肩膀。“不用工作的时候？”

“知道了。嗯，这个星期六怎么样？我可以和别人换班。”

“好。”

“好。我五点钟来接你？”

巴基点点头。

“好的。”史蒂夫露出微笑，巴基也对他微笑，胸口被快乐撑得满满的。他们扭扭捏捏地对视了一会儿，直到克林特走了进来，两个人才回到各自的岗位上去了，依旧时不时的偷瞟对方。

周六之前的每一天都度日如年，巴基又紧张又兴奋，成天都坐立不安。娜塔莎努力地向他传授得体的约会着装技巧，然而他在区分人类的服装方面是个糟糕的学生，根本搞不明白怎样打扮才是合适的。最后，他只好让她来选。

星期六那天，他心急火燎地在门边等史蒂夫，双手不停抚弄那件娜塔莎让他穿上的蓝衬衫。他那条深色的牛仔裤紧得要命，他觉得自己就快血流不畅了，但人类显然觉得这样穿有某种吸引力。他的头发梳理过，服帖地打着卷从脸颊边垂下来，脸上的胡茬也刮干净了。

第一下敲门声响起的同时他就打开了门，然后飞快地勘正了自己对紧身牛仔裤的看法。史蒂夫的牛仔裤紧紧绷在大腿上，上身穿了一件灰色的紧身T恤，外面套了皮夹克。他的金发朝脑后梳着，眼睛热切地上下打量着巴基。

“嘿，”史蒂夫说，脸颊微微红了。“你，呃，你看起来真棒。”

“谢谢。你也是。”巴基补充道，差点儿就要对史蒂夫垂涎三尺，上下其手了。

“谢谢。”史蒂夫脸上那团红晕更加显眼了。“可以走了吗？”

“是的。”巴基跟着史蒂夫走向车子，让他为他打开车门。车程很短，两个人都努力尝试着聊了几句，效果相当令人满意——至少巴基是这么觉得的，尽管他在这个方面没多少经验。

他们一走进餐厅，鱼的香味立刻扑鼻而来，让巴基直流口水。一个围着烹饪区的长长的吧台占据了室内的大半空间，人们坐在椅子上闲聊，而厨师就在他们面前准备食物。

“这里所有的东西都是永续来源，”史蒂夫说，一个女招待带他们走到吧台边坐下，“这儿有华盛顿最好的寿司。”

巴基看到一个男人用鱼肉卷住黏成小团的米饭，没有像多数人类那样用炉火破坏它的鲜甜，他舔了舔嘴唇。哎呀，史蒂夫在选择像样的膳食方面干得真漂亮，巴基得提高自己的求爱技巧了。送两颗石头会不会更好些？还是太过了？

史蒂夫显然与厨师长相识，他友善地同他寒暄，并且问起了对方的孩子。当介绍到巴基的时候他脸红了，说话也结结巴巴的，巴基只想把他卷进寿司里一口吞掉……之类的。

史蒂夫帮他挑选了想吃的东西，每当他靠过来说话时，身体的暖意裹在巴基的体侧。巴基咬下第一口三文鱼，米饭，和沾着沙司酱的什锦蔬菜时，好吃得他的眼睛都几乎要翻到后脑勺去了，一个个味蕾被愉悦地点着了。这就是为什么人类这么喜爱美食的缘故吗？他觉得自己大概再也不想离开这个地方了。

“好吃吗？”巴基再次睁开眼时史蒂夫问道，声音像是一串快乐的小音符。

“这个，太棒了。我每一样都想吃吃看。”

史蒂夫笑了，“好吧，我不知道这办法行不行，不过我们可以常来。”

“更多的约会？”巴基一边问，一边把一个寿司喂进嘴巴里。

“呃，对。如果你愿意的话。”

“嗯。”巴基点着头把满嘴的食物咽下去，“我愿意。”

史蒂夫再次笑了，笑声在巴基的耳朵里如有动听的音乐。“这真是个好消息。我很想同你再次约会，巴基•巴恩斯。”

“好的。”巴基立刻回答，“很多很多的约会。”

“我在想，你喜欢我的方式和我并不相同。”史蒂夫盯着他看了一会儿，“我觉得我们在领会彼此的意思上有一点点小问题。”

“说得没错。”巴基赞同他，“人类从来不……直接说出他们的意思。常常都是这样。我搞不明白。”

“噢。好吧，是的，我懂了。你是一个非常直白的人。”

“如果人类心口相一，那就没那么多问题了。”巴基指出，“人人都撒谎，言不由衷，这非常的……伤精费神。”

“要知道，我觉得你是对的。”史蒂夫笑道，“这就是说你绝不会对我撒谎啰？”

巴基迟疑了一下，他想到了自己藏着的那些秘密，还有自打上岸后已经说过的那些谎，突然理解了人类。

他望进史蒂夫那双诚挚的眼睛里，那里面满是对他的信任。

“不，”他说，“我绝不会对你说谎。”话说在嘴里，心里却七上八下的。

“我今晚过得很愉快。”史蒂夫拉着巴基的手，一起沿着海岸线漫步。

“我也是。”风撩动着巴基的头发，翻飞着拂过他的面庞。月光在平静的海面上洒下细碎的银光，长长的海岸线上只有浪花冲刷着沙滩的哗哗声。

他们停下来，眺望着大海。史蒂夫转向他，站得很近，巴基能感觉到他身体散发出的暖意。

“我可以吻你吗？”他问。

巴基对亲吻只有一个模糊的概念，还是从电视上看来的，不过他知道这在人类习俗里所代表的亲密含义。他点点头，有些紧张地舔舔嘴，史蒂夫靠上前来，温柔地贴上他的双唇。

史蒂夫的嘴唇柔软又温暖，巴基感到自己脸颊发烫，由双唇传递而来的悸动让他的心跳得突突的。史蒂夫一只手抚上他的脸颊，用嘴唇摩挲他的，他不由自主地闭上了眼睛，倚靠在史蒂夫的怀抱里。

哎，原来这就是人类为什么喜欢亲吻的原因呀。

这一吻结束得太快了，史蒂夫靠了回去，只留下巴基气息不匀，一心希望着再吻一会儿。他睁开眼，在夜色的微光中翦动着睫毛，仿佛刚从一场恍惚的梦中醒来，视线黏在史蒂夫的嘴巴上。他抬起手，用手指碰了碰史蒂夫的嘴唇，听见史蒂夫屏住呼吸的声音。

“巴基，”史蒂夫小声喊他，又是纳闷又是欢喜。巴基抬头看向他的眼睛，讶异于那其中炽热的感情和占有欲。

史蒂夫握住他的手腕，拇指抚摩着脆弱的脉搏点。

“我应该送你回去了。”他温柔地说。

“好。”巴基一点也不想走，他只想停留在这一刻，永远。“再吻我一次？”

史蒂夫微笑着重新靠上来，在巴基的嘴唇上落下一个短暂而又甜蜜的亲吻。接着他重新牵起了他的手，他们一起走回车子那里，一切都不同了，一种崭新的，亲密的氛围在两人之间展开。他们到了娜塔莎的家，史蒂夫在门口又一次吻了他，并向他许诺了下一次约会，这才放他走。

娜塔莎在等他，然而巴基直愣愣地从她面前走了过去，一头扎进了浴室里。他在浴缸里放满了水，泡了一个长长的澡。想到今晚的约会时他禁不住微笑起来，在脑中一遍又一遍地回放着当时的情景。从九头蛇袭击了他的社群那一天起，他觉得自己失去了所有，但如今他又找到了属于自己的新生活。他暂时不去想要拼命打败九头蛇的事，也不去想最后必须回到海里的事。就留到改天吧，眼下，他沐浴在自己新发现的幸福里，犹如一点点亮他身心的荧光。

“好吧，”娜塔莎表情冷峻地说，“让我们来搞定这事儿。”她把一摞书本和纸张往桌上一放，打开她的笔记本电脑。

巴基好奇地歪起脑袋。“什么？”

“是时候谈一谈了。”

“谈什么？”

娜塔莎滑进椅子，指尖交叠，隔着桌子若有所思地看着巴基。“约会是第一步，接吻则更进了一步。我敢说你在这方面的表现相当可怕，但我也知道史蒂夫肯定不在意。”

巴基有点不满地皱起了眉，娜塔莎毫不退缩地回瞪着他。

“巴基，关于人类的交配，你知道些什么？”

“呃。他们有一些仪式。约会，求爱，送礼物，还有亲吻。”

娜塔莎看上去连眼都没眨一下，她的目光开始有些抓狂。

“我是说交配。”

噢，哦。巴基瞪大眼睛。“交配。”

“交配。”娜塔莎再次强调，口气就像在判某人死刑。“人类通常把它称之为性。”

巴基努力克制住在椅子上扭来扭去的冲动。他当然知道什么是交配，大概有个概念吧……呃，他明确地知道基本要领？

“我知道，”巴基小心翼翼地开口，“关于我们是如何……”他脸红了，“不过我不清楚人类是怎么回事。”

“你当然不清楚。”娜塔莎说，“因为老天爷就是不肯让我活得轻松点。”她叹气。“好吧，我来给你上个速成课程。首先，最重要的两点是知情同意和自我保护。”

巴基点点头，已经开始觉得无力招架了。

“法则一：涉及其中的双方都必须清楚要发生的事，并且积极响应。也就是说你想要，史蒂夫也想要，而且你们向彼此明确地表示了这一点。记住了？”

“好。”

“不管什么时候，你都可以要求他停下来，反之亦然。如果你觉得难受，就得说出来。”

“交流很重要。”

“是的，没错。告诉史蒂夫你从来没有过经验。如果他敢伤害你，或者试图让你做你不愿意做的事，我会宰了他。”

娜塔莎听起来认真得不得了。巴基吞了口唾沫，点点头，虽然他想象不出史蒂夫会伤害他。

“好，那么接下来就该阅读资料了。”娜塔莎指着那一大摞书，“先把这些看完，然后我就教你怎么浏览网页。再然后，”她阴森森地开口，巴基惊惶不安地瞪着她不知从哪里变出来的香蕉，“我们会实作演示一下如何实施自我保护。”

巴基看看她，又看看那根香蕉，在迷惑不解和不断攀升的恐怖当中左右挣扎。“我保护自己……用一根香蕉？”

娜塔莎开始用俄语骂骂咧咧，把脑袋敲在桌子上，磕了两下。

“让我死吧。”她呻吟。

“巴基？”

巴基鸣叫了一声。他正沉在浴缸里，让水流安抚自己，他想要变换形态，想得浑身刺痒。他爬起来，钻出水面瞪着娜塔莎。

“什么？”

“你已经在这里呆了两个钟头了，就是来确认一下你还好。”

“挺好，”巴基嘴硬道，妄图用气呼呼的语气把难为情掩饰过去。让一个塞尔克向他解释人类复杂的交配步骤，这事儿他一辈子也不想再经历了。“只是在思考。”

娜塔莎的脸上闪过一连串有趣的表情，最后定格在一种让人胆战心惊的愉悦上。

“别想得太用力（Don’t think too hard）。”她明显地憋着笑，然后转身像门口走去。

“什么？”巴基在她身后皱起眉，跟着难以置信地对她眯起眼，“娜特！”

没用了。她已经消失在了砰一声关上的门后。巴基呻吟重新着跌回浴缸，低头怒视着他人类的那副身体。在这副皮囊之下，他充满了无力感，他不再是水面下那个凶猛的猎食者了。当然，人类的形体也有值得欣赏之处，他也开始喜欢人类了，尤其是史蒂夫，但有时这仍令他担忧。

他还清楚地记得上岸的那一天，他明白了人类不能以原生形态在户外呆太久，否则他们的皮肤就会被日光灼伤。这真是可怕。他们也不能憋住呼吸，哪怕只有一分钟，否则他们就会没命。大气中有些东西会让他们生病，而有些则是致命的。他们也没有充足的体脂，所以当天冷的时候，如果他们没穿足够的衣服，就会冻僵，然后冷死。有时候，他们被太阳晒得太久，然后他们的皮肤就会变色，再然后，他们可能会死。

人类，看起来，超级容易死亡，但他们同时也是这个星球上最具侵略性和繁殖能力最强的物种。这真荒谬。他们没有尖牙，没有爪，不能分泌毒素或者长有毒刺。离了辅助工具，他们就是世界上最差劲的捕猎者。他们的社会结构在某些方面相当糟糕。按理来说，他们不该是一个成功的物种，然而凭借着聪明才智和天赋的对生拇指【译注7】，他们做到了。

巴基暗自思考着这令鲸人更占优势，因为他们既是人类，也是虎鲸，同时拥有二者之长。其次，这或许也是人类开始屠杀他们的最初的原因。

他有些好奇如果鲸人族再次回到陆地上，如果他留下不走，事情会是怎样的。这里有一个他以前从未知晓的，绚烂多彩的世界，人们友好而又善良。他不想离开，但大海在召唤着他，皮肤下面那种刺痒的渴望在恳求他回归到真正的形态。如果现在回去，他可能会再次变得孤立无援，他的鳍肢不见了。但他也不能作为一个人类而永远留下。

他的思绪在脑中盘旋着，正像此刻排水口边旋转的水流，巴基用一条毛巾把身上擦干，重新穿好衣服。他看了看柜子上那个圆形的，滴答作响的，被唤作‘钟’的东西，发现短针正斜斜地指向下方，意味着现在已经快到傍晚了。史蒂夫大概还在中心，他一向工作到很晚。

娜塔莎的家距离中心只有一段短短的车程，所以巴基穿好鞋，朝娜特招呼了一声，便出发沿着街道走去。已经好几周了，肌肉的拉伸感对他来说依旧很陌生，时间站太长的话，脚也会酸。当他走到中心时，日头已经低垂，他掏出志愿者的识别卡在门口的设备上刷了一下。

中心里静悄悄的，只有冰柜发出的嗡嗡声。史蒂夫坐在桌旁看着一叠文件，脸上挂着深沉的忧伤，他没有注意到巴基。

“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫一惊，四下望了望便看见了巴基。“巴克，你怎么来了？”

巴基耸耸肩，坐在桌沿上。史蒂夫的眼圈红红的，他用手抹了把脸，靠回椅背上去。

“想来看看你。”

史蒂夫微微一笑，然而笑意却没有到达他的眼底。“你真贴心。”

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”见到巴基皱眉，史蒂夫才叹了口气，说道，“对不起，只是……我本来一直抱着希望，但我的虎鲸失踪已经有好几周了。他有残疾，他没法……”史蒂夫咬紧下颌，“没法独自活下去。所以，他大概已经死在了什么地方，全都是我的错。”

巴基温柔地叹息着握住了史蒂夫的胳膊。“史蒂夫，为什么你会认为是你的错？”

“我是那个提议放他走的人。我觉得——我觉得如果他能找到回来的路，他就能活下去，但我不该就这么让他走。可能发生了什么不幸，有人捉住了他，而正是我使得他孤独一人，脆弱无助。我辜负了他。”

“不。”巴基跳下桌沿，走过去捧住史蒂夫的脸。“不，你没有。”我就在这儿，他想说。你救了我。

“我有。”史蒂夫的声音在发抖。他靠过去把脸埋在巴基的肚子上，而巴基抚慰地摸着他的头顶，用手指梳理着那一绺绺头发。他希望，哪怕一次，他可以有两只用来安慰史蒂夫的手，可以把他抱在怀里，给他安全感。他不会放过任何一个想伤害史蒂夫的人。

他想知道这一次伤害了史蒂夫的人是否正是自己。也许他低估了史蒂夫有多在乎，但每次当他想畅所欲言，向史蒂夫解释一切时，他所预见到的只有更大的危险。不，史蒂夫还是不知道，不被卷进来为好。鲸人同人类的决裂不会是没有原因的。

这无法避免痛苦，巴基的胸中的疼痛徘徊不去。史蒂夫在他怀抱中颤抖，巴基开始轻哼一首鲸鱼的歌谣，从前他的妈妈常唱给他听。此时此刻，这种悲痛是多么相似，它像一把锯子在他伤痕累累的心头来回刮擦，但他一直哼唱着，手指梳理着史蒂夫的头发，感到史蒂夫慢慢放松下来。

巴基终于不再哼唱，史蒂夫直起腰，冲他淡淡一笑。

“要知道，我有点相信你是个塞壬【译注8】了。”

巴基微笑。“塞壬并不存在。”他说，然而他想告诉史蒂夫的是，塞壬的传说实际上起源于人类看见海人族在水中变换形态，并发出呼唤的情形。不过，史蒂夫的猜测离真相不远了，巴基弯腰吻了他，以此来掩盖自己的不安。

这一次，当巴基张开嘴唇时，史蒂夫更进一步地舔舐他的口腔，沿着巴基的脊椎点燃了火焰。亲吻真是一件无比绝妙的事，他这么认定。他由着史蒂夫把自己拉到腿上坐下，手温柔地揉着他的后腰，巴基专心致志地模仿着史蒂夫的技巧，手指无意识揪着史蒂夫的头发。

他们喘着气分开，史蒂夫抬头望向巴基，眼睛亮晶晶。他问，“想一起去吃点什么吗？”

“想。”巴基回答。他觉得眼下不管史蒂夫要求什么他都会答应的。

史蒂夫笑了，在恋恋不舍地分开之前又亲了他一下，巴基等史蒂夫拿好东西，两人便一起步行到了镇上的一个小餐馆，他们对汉堡包展开了一番深入的研究，巴基在把它塞进嘴巴之前还怀疑地嗅了嗅。这晚他知道了史蒂夫出生在美洲大陆的另一头，不过他离开了家，在这里参加了他的第一次海上救援行动。他还知道了史蒂夫最喜欢的颜色是蓝色，大海的颜色，他没有家人。他再次体会到了史蒂夫人有多好，他那么无私，诚恳——史蒂夫邀请他下次再出去时他毫不犹豫就答应了。

一而再，再而三。终于有一天，史蒂夫邀请他回家，巴基觉得这大概算得上是他们关系中一个重要的里程碑，他搜遍了整条海岸线找到了一块完美的石头，把它带给史蒂夫当礼物。

“给我的？”史蒂夫十分好奇地问道，接着又说，“谢谢你，巴克。”他小心翼翼地把那块石头放进桌子正中央的一只碗里，第一块石头也在里面，巴基幸福得浑身发颤。

他们看了一部电影，巴基依偎在史蒂夫的胳膊下面，影片结束时他们开始亲吻，这个吻热烈而充满了期待，他们的身体隔着衣服紧贴在一起。

“可以吗？”史蒂夫问，巴基喘不过气来地点点头。

“我从没……”他突然有些难为情。

“是吗？”史蒂夫看起来有点惊讶，但并没有为此困扰。“别担心，如果我做了什么你觉得不喜欢的事，只要告诉我就好。我们可以慢慢来，像你希望的那样。”

巴基很是怀疑史蒂夫会做出任何自己不喜欢的事来，不过他还是点了点头。史蒂夫开始一路往下亲吻着他的脖子，巴基的皮肤不由自主地发烫。虽然具备了一点最基本的常识，但他还是很不习惯运用自己的双手，肘部，肢体，不太有把握接下来要如何动作。如果是在水里，一切都很简单，因为水会承托着他们。然而在这里，他时不时会担心史蒂夫不小心压坏他。他本该要求史蒂夫到水里完成这件事的，他想，但接下来他便无法再清醒地思考了。

他们设法移动到了卧室，开始挣扎着把自己脱光。当巴基被衣服缠住时史蒂夫忍不住笑了，他为他褪去了衣物，可靠而又坚定。他们重新紧贴在了一起，哦，天啊，这感觉这是无以伦比。

史蒂夫既温柔又贴心，从始至终都在关心巴基的感受，询问他是不是喜欢，巴基捧着他的下颌把他拉向自己，呢喃着“不管你想怎样，别停”之类的胡话，直到他再也说不出连贯的语句来。

像是身体里的每一根骨头都化作了水，像是分崩离析而后重生，伴随着不可言喻的快乐。他融进了床垫里，头脑在愉悦中晕眩，身体完全放松了下来，每一块肌肉都变成了果冻。史蒂夫倒在他旁边，粗重地喘息着，把他拉到身旁。

“喜欢吗？”他问。

“唔嗯嗯嗯。”巴基发出一连串词不达意的嘟囔。

史蒂夫呵呵笑着亲了亲他的额头。“你真可爱。”他把两人翻过来侧躺着，胳膊从背后环住巴基，手掌懒散地在他的肋骨上来回游弋，他的嘴唇印在巴基伤痕累累的肩膀上，施加在受损的神经上的刺激让巴基猛地抽了一口气。

“抱歉，”史蒂夫说，“你不必非得告诉我不可，不过……出了什么事？”

巴基正神智迷糊地徘徊在睡眠边缘。“人类，”他对着枕头嘟哝，“很坏的……人类……”

沉入梦乡之前他记得的最后一件事是史蒂夫缓缓地拍着他的身侧，就像他曾对他的虎鲸做的那样。

巴基悠悠转醒，他感觉到一具带着暖意的身体紧挨着他，耳边传来了另一个人的呼吸。一只暖和的手正抚摸着他的脊柱，他像只猫一般弓起了身子，张开眼睛。

“早上好。”史蒂夫对他呢喃，蓝眼睛里满是巴基的倒影。

巴基微笑着仰起头，要求一个亲吻，史蒂夫乐于从命，用嘴唇甜蜜地摩挲着他，让巴基感到整个世界都变得软乎乎的，像糖浆一样甜美，令人心满意足。

“我来做早餐，”史蒂夫说，“你可以去洗个澡，或者……”

“什么？”巴基偏头看着史蒂夫。

“或者我们一起洗，你知道，保护环境，节约用水。”史蒂夫带着几分顽皮咧开嘴。

“一起。”巴基立刻回答，满脑子都是和史蒂夫一起呆在水里的画面。

史蒂夫的浴室贴着白色的瓷砖，带玻璃门，可以轻松容纳他们两个，热水倾泻在他们的身体上，史蒂夫滑跪下去，巴基用背脊抵住浴室的墙壁，手指紧揪着他的头发，在他的嘴里找到了亚特兰蒂斯。他把史蒂夫拉起来热情地回馈他，史蒂夫把脸埋在他的脖颈边攀上了巅峰。

在水里的感觉要棒许多，顺滑而又流畅，皮肤湿润，不再干涩地摩擦。他们为对方打上香皂，史蒂夫给巴基洗头，修长的手指抓挠着他的头皮，让他愉悦地软化。鲸人在化作人形时总是留着长发，在他们认为，抚摸头发是极其亲密的举动，而为伴侣梳头和编辫子则是求爱过程里一个非常重要的步骤。巴基还记得他的父母曾说起，他们化作人形时，常常为对方编起花样繁复精致的发辫，点缀上贝壳做成的饰物。史蒂夫的头发那么短真糟糕，不过他又觉得短发很适合史蒂夫。

“我想让你帮我梳头，”他在史蒂夫把他裹进一条毛茸茸的浴巾里时说道，“编个辫子。”

史蒂夫快活地点头，“嗯，好，我很乐意。”

史蒂夫拿了一把梳子，让他坐在床沿，巴基的心里涌起一股暖意。史蒂夫开始梳理他的头发，解开缠在一起的发结，他沉浸在这种感觉里，双眼不由自主地闭上了。史蒂夫的手指不慌不忙地穿过他的发丝，抚摸着他的头顶。然后他开始把头发一股一股地编结在一起，微微扯动着发根，巴基完全放松了下来。

“我没有发带，”史蒂夫低声说，“抱歉。”

“这样就好。”巴基沉醉地仰起头靠在史蒂夫的手上，感受他的轻抚，“谢谢。”

史蒂夫在他的太阳穴上印下了一个吻，巴基嗅到了他们使用的沐浴乳的香味，那瓶沐浴乳让他依稀联想到大海——装在瓶中的浪花和阳光。史蒂夫环住他的肩膀短暂地拥抱了一下，然后跳下床。

“来吧，我来做早餐。”

“哦~~~”那天上午晚些时候他幸福洋溢地回到了家，几缕头发从散开的发辫里掉了出来，娜塔莎一见他就拖长了声音。

“闭嘴。”巴基回答，但声音却没什么说服力。他一头栽倒在沙发上，对着天花板痴笑。

“某人滚了床单。”娜塔莎调侃他，“恭喜，现如今你是个真正的男子汉了。”

“这话可没道理。”他相当肯定在此之前他一直就是个男子汉。

“不管怎么说，我就是有个疑问。”

巴基扭头睁开一只眼斜睨着她，“说。”

娜塔莎一看就是在奋力憋着笑。“你有没有集中精神让自己别变身，就在你，呃，失控的时候？”

“娜特！”巴基愤慨地叫道，他抓起一只枕头朝她扔过去。

娜塔莎优雅地闪身避过，笑得气都喘不过来。“我想说，我还蛮喜欢史蒂夫的，所以我希望他别被一头鲸鱼给压扁，当你们正——”

巴基从沙发上跳起来，而娜塔莎已经颇有先见之明地逃走了。

巴基觉得自己像是住在一朵棉花糖里。在他内心深处有一个小小的角落在愧疚地低语着，他不该如此快乐，因为贝卡还孤零零的一个人流落在外，不过他很清楚自己已经竭尽全力找寻她，而他也不能对寻找自己的伴侣这件事置之不理。

他每天都得到早安吻，晚安吻，还有其间的无数次亲吻。除此之外，巴基还得到了一整套美发用品，史蒂夫给他梳辫子，一次比一次熟练。巴基总是在和史蒂夫共度过夜晚后，顶着史蒂夫给他梳的辫子兴高采烈地去上班，作为他们恋爱关系的一种宣告。

事事都很如意，至少在他看来是这样。史蒂夫瞧起来很幸福，他在中心里的每一个社群成员也没有不赞同他们的关系的。相反，他们问长问短，异常投入。巴基相信他俩是真正的一对儿了，史蒂夫肯定也是这样觉得。

然后有一天，他走进办公室，发现史蒂夫一脸愉快地斜靠在椅子里，而山姆的手正放在他的头发上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译注7】对生拇指，拇指可以不同程度的和其他四指对握，这一特点使得灵长类可以抓握工具。  
> 【译注8】塞壬，古希腊神话中半人半鱼的女海妖，以美妙歌声诱使航海者驶向礁石或进入危险水域。


	7. Chapter 7

一声响动使得史蒂夫睁开了眼睛，他看到巴基正站在门廊处瞪着他。

“嘿。”他说。

巴基一言不发地扭头就走。

史蒂夫坐直了，瞧向山姆，后者也是一头雾水。

“别看我。”山姆叹息着拍拍他的肩膀，“我从来就搞不懂他。”

史蒂夫也回以一声叹息。今天一大早醒来他的头就在刺痛，显然是风暴将临。山姆好心地替他按压了一下太阳穴，但头还是一直痛。

“我去看看出了什么事。”他说着爬起来，匆忙地追赶着巴基而去，并在门外追上了他。巴基正直冲冲地走向码头，史蒂夫抓住他的胳膊，巴基猛地转过身对他呲牙，吓了他一跳。

“巴克？”他问，“怎么了？”

巴基眯眼气冲冲地瞧着他，那架势活像头鲨鱼。史蒂夫不知道自己怎么招惹了他，但很明显巴基正为了某事而火冒三丈。

“巴克，和我谈谈，拜托。”

巴基瞪他，猛地抽回了胳膊，然后大步朝着码头边而去。史蒂夫犹豫了一秒钟，想知道他到底想做什么，就只见他一个猛子扎进了水里，消失了。

他没再冒上来。

“哦老天，”史蒂夫冲上前跳了下去。春天的海水仍然很冰，即将到来的暴风雨使得大海波涛汹涌，他不顾猛烈晃动的海面，发疯般地下潜搜索，终于看到巴基像块石头一般正在下沉，扭动着身体在水中胡乱拍打。

他没法游泳，史蒂夫恐惧地想到，他飞快俯冲下去抱住巴基拼命挣扎的躯体，踢着水游向海面。他们浮出海面，巴基显得气急败坏，在史蒂夫肘弯里又咳又呛。史蒂夫把他拽到岸上放下，没命地喘气。

“你他妈在做什么？”史蒂夫吼道，现在是真的生气了，“你会没命的！”

巴基怒视了他一眼。“水不可能让我没命。”他身上突然出现了某种史蒂夫从前没有看到过的特质，类似于某种掠食动物的凌厉曲线，还有尖牙。

“当真？”他反击，“刚才你看起来就快淹死了。”

巴基猛地凑到他跟前，又呲起牙，史蒂夫不禁想到：快被鲨鱼一口咬死的鱼类的感觉大概就是如此吧。

“人类。”巴基恶狠狠地说，就像这是个骂人的词。

“据我所知，你也是。”史蒂夫回应道，身体紧张地绷着，从衣服上滴下的水珠迅速地冷却了。

巴基咬紧了下颌，扭开脸。史蒂夫感到自己又能喘上气儿了。

“我不清楚出了什么事，”史蒂夫温和地说，“但把自己淹死可解决不了问题。”

“我没——” 巴基生气地打住话头，他又瞪向史蒂夫，“我不懂……为什么……”

“什么为什么？”

“我还以为……”他的怒气似乎消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是伤心。“我还以为你想和我在一起。”

“嗯？”史蒂夫走上前，壮着胆子把手搭在巴基的胳膊上。“我当然想和你在一起。”

“那为什么你，让山姆碰你的头发？”

史蒂夫的思绪呲地一声刹住了，接着刷刷地往回倒带，把早上发生的事情重播了一遍。哦。所以，巴基气的是那件事啊。

“巴克，”他说，“我的头很痛，他只是在替我按摩。山姆只是朋友，我和他没有更进一步的关系。你真得觉得我欺骗了你吗？”

巴基皱眉。“但是……”他自言自语道，然后摇摇头，嘴唇迷惑地紧抿在一起。“对你来说，那难道……难道不代表……”他抬眼看着史蒂夫，“在我们的……习俗里，如果你抚摸某个人的头发，就代表着……伴侣关系。”

“噢。”他突然明白了巴基一直要求他替他打理头发所代表的重要意味。“对不起，我不知道。就，呃，我们的习俗来说，这不表示什么，也和浪漫扯不上边。像我说的，山姆只是朋友。你没必要吃他的醋。”他伸手握住巴基的肩膀。“不过下一次，如果有什么困扰你的事，你只要告诉我就好，别扭头就跑，这可不应该。”

巴基难为情地看着地面。“对不起，我不应该……胡猜。我很……生气，因为我觉得你不想再和我在一起了。和你在一起我……觉得很开心。”

“和你在一起我也很开心。”史蒂夫微笑着伸手抚上巴基的脸颊，“我永远都想和你在一起。”

巴基也对他微笑，露出了放心的眼神，紧接着就打了个冷战。他的皮肤冰凉，他们两个浑身都湿透了。

“让咱们去把自己弄干？”史蒂夫说。

巴基点点头，由着史蒂夫把他拉进了中心。

“或者我可以帮你整理一下头发？”史蒂夫有点犹豫地问。

巴基垂下脑袋，笑了，他不顾两人湿淋淋的衣服，直接把自己贴上了史蒂夫身。史蒂夫伸出胳膊紧紧抱住了他，心想，我们会好起来的。

他们从剧院出来，手牵着在一起晃啊晃的，沿途的街灯在太阳沉下地平线之后又活了起来。

“他们怎么办到的，”巴基从刚才起就大瞪着眼睛，投在屏幕上的影片让他惊讶极了。“看起来就像真的似的，但又不是。”

史蒂夫哈哈地笑。“没错，如今的CGI技术已经相当棒了。我是说，那一整片大陆可真震撼。”

“嗯，不过，”巴基倚在他的身边，“亚特兰蒂斯比这还漂亮。”

“亚特兰蒂斯，哈？”史蒂夫爱死了巴基被那个塞壬的玩笑绕住的样子。“看上去是什么样的？”

“它……很美。”巴基说，“金碧辉煌。那里有一些……雕像，很大。还有一些能发光的东西，它们点亮了亚特兰蒂斯，所以它……闪耀着光芒，就像太阳一样。”

“唔。好吧，等哪天你得带我去看看。”

巴基抬头瞧了他一眼，皱起眉毛。“你会淹死的。”

史蒂夫哭笑不得地咧开嘴。“谢谢你这么信任我。”他们走到车旁，他为巴基打开门，让他坐进去。到家只有一小段路，两人之间的张力在史蒂夫把手放在巴基腿上时开始不断攀升。他们拖拖拉拉地进了门，巴基似乎在竭尽所能扮演一条水蛭，嘴唇贴着史蒂夫的脖子，牙齿有一下没一下地刮过敏感的皮肤，史蒂夫被他搅得意乱情迷。

“这-唔-这边——”史蒂夫费劲地表示，把他俩一起拽向卧室。他勉强同巴基分开了一会儿，好把衬衫脱掉，然后开始全力对付巴基的衣服，终于把它从巴基的头上扯了下来，随手扔在了房间的某处。

巴基拽着他的腰带把他拉过去，胳膊勾上史蒂夫脖子，他们的嘴唇又撞到了一起。史蒂夫握住他的腰，感受着皮肤光滑的触感，当他的手沿着左半边身体往上时，可以摸到那些疤痕。他温柔地把巴基放倒在床上，俯身沿着他的胸口亲吻一路下去。他吻遍了巴基肩膀和身侧每一处虬结的疤痕，当亲吻到巴基的肚子时，他惊叫了一声，在他身下扭动着。

“怕痒？”史蒂夫逗弄他。

巴基又喘了一声，扯着史蒂夫的头发把他拉下来。

史蒂夫轻笑出声，现在他已经习惯巴基无声的暗示了。他异常地敏感，很显然是从没经历过这种事，这让史蒂夫感到惊讶。但话又说回来，巴基受到过某种创伤，他失去了手臂，或许脑部也受到了一定影响——他没有俄罗斯口音，说起话来更像是一个想要重新学习英语的人。除了巴基的家人被杀害这一点之外，史蒂夫不清楚整件事的来龙去脉，不过他能想象得到巴基没过上普罗大众的那种生活，他表现得就像此前从没见识过真实的世界。

打那之后，史蒂夫便打定了主意要尽自己所能给他美好的体验。性似乎是一件喜大普奔的事。每当被问及喜欢其中的哪部分时，巴基总是用简单的一句‘全部’来回答，让史蒂夫相当自我膨胀。

而这一次，巴基展示了令人印象深刻的力量，他用双腿环住史蒂夫的臀部，一下子把他们的位置翻转过来，带着胜利的微笑跨坐在他身上。史蒂夫心满意足地躺着，任由巴基的嘴唇在他身上探险，就像他是个美味无比的蛋卷冰淇淋。

“感觉好吗？”巴基气喘吁吁地问，他的眼瞳化作了深蓝色，头发乱糟糟的垂在脸颊边，十分可爱。

“是的，巴克。”史蒂夫非常愉快地发现自己的回应让巴基显得更加自信了，“这简直完美。”

巴基快乐地皱起了眼角，他煞有介事点头的样子像是正往脑袋里记小抄，史蒂夫觉得没准就是这样。从某些方面来看他是个很奇怪的人，不过他的古怪同史蒂夫的乖张契合得恰到好处，他们在一起犹如一个漂亮的爱情寿司卷。

史蒂夫哼笑出声，巴基一顿，从他正啃来咬去的髋骨处抬头好奇地望向史蒂夫。

“抱歉，”史蒂夫红着脸说道，“我正在想寿司。”

巴基就只是点点头，表现得就像在亲热时想着寿司完全合情合理，然后他的嘴唇继续往下游弋——哦，老天，感觉简直太对了——所有关于寿司的念头都消失在了史蒂夫的脑海里。

史蒂夫醒过来发现巴基像只三足的章鱼一样蜷在他身上，头发戳得他的鼻子痒痒的。他伸出手抚摸着巴基睡梦中温暖的皮肤，柔软得每次都叫人惊异。他的手指继续朝上，掠过巴基左侧身躯上那些纵横交错的小伤痕，越往上疤痕就越多，在残肢处虬结。这种样子的伤疤一定是某种爆炸造成的，但巴基从未说起过。

很坏的人类，他只提到这个，用他一贯使用的那种生疏的表达，尤其是在他沮丧时说得最多。史蒂夫觉得这是他心理创伤的又一个标志，把自己从大众中隔离开，把其余的人他者化，仿佛他自己不是人类的一员。巴基很古怪，没错，但在这古怪之下掩盖着的是痛苦和悲伤，是被打碎之后力图愈合的灵魂。

史蒂夫用手指温柔地梳理巴基的头发，巴基在睡梦中朝他弓起身子，喉咙里发出一串猫咪般的柔软呼噜声。他的鼻子顶着史蒂夫的脖颈，呼吸绵长而放松。

他又用手指重新去描摹巴基身侧的伤疤，不由自主地回想到上一次他看到这种样子的疤痕——在那头虎鲸的身上。这大概是命运开的某种玩笑，失去了虎鲸，然后得到巴基，一个带着类似伤痕同时拥有大海一样的眼睛的男人，一个父母双亡，丢失了妹妹的男人，一个乖张古怪的男人。

也许这不是玩笑，一个声音低声说。索尔的话在他的耳边回响起来，海洋保护者的传说，能够变换形态的种族。

这想法真荒唐，他斥责自己。人类没可能变成动物，动物也不会变成人。你不过在试图把不相关的点连接在一起。

问题是，这些点确实能联系在一起，而且天衣无缝。

巴基动弹了一下，发出了一声压抑的喘息。他缩起腿，呼吸变得又短又急。

“嘘——”史蒂夫揉他的背，渐渐地，他平静了下来，发出一声轻柔的颤音，张开眼。

“史蒂夫。”他迷糊地看着他，呼吸仍旧不稳。

“嘿，我想你做噩梦了。”

巴基颓然跌在他身上，脸埋在他的锁骨处含含糊糊地说了点什么。史蒂夫继续揉他的背，直到他的呼吸变得平顺。巴基从他的胸口翻身下来，史蒂夫也翻过去侧躺着，面对面地看着巴基线条硬朗的下颌。

“我能问你点事吗？”

巴基的目光和他短暂地对视了一下。“好的。”

“你是从俄罗斯来的，对吗？我是说，娜塔莎说你们是亲戚，她出了名的嘴紧，但我知道她是俄国人。我说不准，我想我就只是有点好奇你是从哪里来的。”

巴基沉默了一会儿，没有看他。“我的家人们……四处游历，”他终于开口了，“但基本呆在一个区域内。”

史蒂夫皱眉。和往常一样，又一个含混其词的回答。尽管史蒂夫了解巴基，懂得他的心，但他也意识到自己几乎对他一无所知。

“这可不算回答。”他说。

他能看到巴基在冥思苦想，却没能找出一个回答，颌骨上的咬肌鼓了起来。

“你从没谈起过你的过去，”史蒂夫小心地提到，“我就是……我想了解你，全部的你。”

巴基再次短暂而又忧虑地看了他一眼，摇摇头，痛苦地蹙额。“你不想。”

史蒂夫伸出手，拨开黏在他脸上的一缕头发。“你可以对我畅所欲言，巴克。”他轻声说。

他显然说错了话。巴基隐去表情，翻身坐起把脚甩出床边，驼着背背对着史蒂夫。

“巴克。”史蒂夫伸出手，碰到他的肩膀时他微微一缩。“和我谈谈。”

“我不能。”巴基哽咽道，话音破碎，身体有些微发抖。

“你不必告诉我任何你不愿意说的事，但是巴克，我想让你知道，眼下不管你对我说了什么，都不会改变我对你的看法。”

巴基为此又发出一声哽咽，越发缩起了身体。

“别逼着我对你说谎。”他小声说。

“为什么不能对我说实话？”

“因为他们杀了我的家人，”巴基突然说道，他转过身，用荒凉的眼神看着史蒂夫，“他们还抓走了我妹妹。我不能——我不能再连你也失去。”他的声音中断了，接着他把额头和史蒂夫靠在一起，用颤抖的手捧住他的脸。

史蒂夫知道巴基有过很糟的经历，但同样糟糕的是，他还在躲避某些人，某些危险的人。

他闭上眼睛，用自己的手覆上巴基的手。“我不会让那种事发生的。我会永远陪着你。”

“你无法保证。”

“我能，我会的。我哪里都不去，好吗？”

巴基颤抖着，然后撤开了身体。“我得走了。”

史蒂夫的心朝下坠去。“巴基，不——”

“不会太久。”巴基温柔地抚摩着史蒂夫的脸颊，“我只是……需要想想。”当他退回去，史蒂夫感到心底冰凉，他木然地看着巴基穿好衣服，收拾起自己的东西。

“史蒂夫，”巴基跪在床上，抓起史蒂夫的手往里面塞了点什么，再把他的手指一根根弯回来握住，最后在指关节落下一吻，离开了。史蒂夫张开手掌，看到手心里躺着一块光滑的灰色石头。

史蒂夫用手指摩挲着那块光滑的石头，盯着它陷入了冥思苦想，放在桌上的咖啡迅速地冷掉了。这是巴基给他的第五块石头了，他却完全没什么概念。巴基通常会在约会时给他一块石头，像一件最稀有的礼物般展示出来，满心欢喜地看着史蒂夫把它加入他日益增多的收藏中。这显然对巴基有什么重要的意义，但史蒂夫打死也想不出个中的原因，他也不想冒昧地去问。但这是……一块石头？一块石头到底有什么重要的？更要紧的是，巴基在争吵之后给他一块石头代表的是他还会回来，还是就此拜拜？

索尔从他身边走过，用一根粗大的手指戳了戳咖啡机，开始东张西望。“噢！那可是件很珍贵的礼物，”他异常严肃地说，“你真走运，巴基一定全心全意地在乎你。”

史蒂夫迷惑地眨巴眼。“是……吗？”他又看了看那块石头。难道他精神错乱了不成？这是块石头，不是吗？一块石头？

“这石头……有什么特别的？”他有点绝望地发问，一心想知道为什么巴基觉得给他这块石头很重要。它好不好看还有待商榷，除了又圆又光滑之外，完全没有什么非凡之处。

索尔只是会意地坏坏一笑便走开了，留下史蒂夫楞在原地。

“山姆，”他可怜巴巴地喊道，他询问的对象在一分钟之后走了进来，毛巾围在肩膀上，“来看看这块石头。”

山姆看看石头，又看看史蒂夫，脸上的表情好像在说他有点担忧史蒂夫的心理健康了。“这当然是……一块石头？”

“多谢你！”史蒂夫几乎是喊了出来，“我就是这么说的！正常人都会这么说。”

山姆的目光显得越来越担忧。娜塔莎跟在他身后进来，看了一眼史蒂夫手中的石头，露出一个猫逮到鱼般的笑容。

“巴基给你的吗？”

“……对。”史蒂夫怀疑地斜睨着她。她是知道什么吗？

她经过时拍拍他的肩膀。“我希望你知道自己有多走运。可没人给过我这种东西。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫吞吞吐吐地说，“我是说，我想这些石头不是普通的礼物？”

“哦，史蒂夫。你太可爱了。”娜塔莎揉乱他的头发，倚在他肩上。“总有一天你会明白的。”

她径直走过去抓起了装得满满的咖啡壶，轻快地离开了房间。

“明白什么？”史蒂夫在她身后大喊，“你什么意思？”

娜塔莎只是挥挥手，一蹦一跳地走了。史蒂夫转头看向山姆，后者无助地耸耸肩。

“别看我。这里的每个人都他妈发疯了。”他偏头做出一副沉思的样子。“或许这是什么俄国风俗？那个，他们都是俄罗斯人，对吗？”

史蒂夫呻吟着把脑袋砰地一声磕在桌面上。

那天结束时，史蒂夫正在盘点他们的食物库存，巴基走了进来，头发湿淋淋的，衬衫的衣领上也洇了水渍。他笔直地走向史蒂夫，然后低下头把脑袋抵在他的胸口上，身上散发着盐和泥沙的味道。

“巴克？”史蒂夫迟疑地抬手环住巴基，对方靠在他身上放松下来，轻声叹了口气。“你去哪儿了？”

“游泳。”巴基把脸埋在他衬衫里说道。

“我不知道你还会游泳。”

巴基笑了起来，但声音哽哽咽咽的。他朝后靠去，抬眼从打卷的头发后面看向史蒂夫。“我一直在想。”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，看进巴基的眼睛里。“然后？”

“伴侣们……会彼此倾诉。他们相互信任。”

“没错，是这样。”

“但这……很难。有时候信任是一件危险的事。我想告诉你，但是，我不知道我能否这样做。”

“好的。”史蒂夫小心翼翼地开口，意识到巴基正在向他递来橄榄枝。“这对我们来说意味着什么吗？”

“我想要你。我想要我们在一起。”史蒂夫的心快乐地高高蹦起。“不过，”它又直线朝着地面坠去。“我无法告诉你一切。现在还不行。我会……努力的，但你得相信我。”

史蒂夫松了一口气，看着巴基诚挚而又充满期盼的表情，感觉自己的脉搏渐渐趋于平稳。巴基想让他信任他，巴基还不能告诉他一切，但他会尝试。他能够接受这样的承诺。

“好，”他说，“好，我相信你，不管多久我都会等。”

巴基笑了，像阳光一样灿烂，然后亲吻他。


	8. Chapter 8

“我不懂人类为什么讨厌胖子，”巴基奋力套上他的潜水服，“脂肪很有用，能保持体温。这副身体总叫我觉得冷。”

“嗯，你说得对，”史蒂夫站背后帮他把潜水服拉上肩膀，“人们对身体形象的认识真的有些问题，不明白不同的体型特征有各自的优势。还有……”他用胳膊搂着巴基，鼻子蹭他的脖子，“要是你冷的话我可以负责让你暖和起来。”

“好。”巴基扭头在史蒂夫的嘴上啄了一下，他们随着小船一起晃荡着，“但不是现在，我想我不能脱掉这玩意儿。”

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，伸手帮他把拉链拉起来。这东西有点像巴基的虎鲸皮，又光滑又暖和，但穿起来实在是太费劲儿，有点不值当。

史蒂夫小心地别好他的左袖，再帮着他带上装备，那些装备显然是用来帮助人类在水下呼吸的。

“游到水面不就好了吗？”巴基困惑地问。

“那样的话，我们每隔一分钟就得游上来换一次气，”史蒂夫向他解释，“但有了这个，我们能在水下呆得更长，下潜到一个真正的深度，还不必憋着气。”

“我可以憋住呼吸很长很长时间。”

史蒂夫莫名其妙地红了脸。“呃，没错。我注意到了。”他再次检查了装备，向巴基说明了如何使用呼吸设备，以及慢速下潜和上浮的重要性，还特别强调了不管发生什么，他就在他身边。

“我不会有事的，”巴基向他保证，“大海就是我的家。”

史蒂夫看了他一眼，像在试着把他琢磨透。巴基知道史蒂夫有所怀疑，他或许隐约感觉到了巴基不是人类，只是还没有明确的思路。巴基最终会向他坦白的，他对史蒂夫说过的都作数，他会一点点地把实情告诉他，但此时还不是合盘托出的时候。

史蒂夫没有被他说服，但只是愤愤不满地摇了摇头，“说不定我们能在下面找到亚特兰蒂斯呢。”

“不会。它离这儿远着呢，在暖水域。”

“哈，我从来都搞不清你是不是在开玩笑。”

巴基微微一笑，把游泳镜罩到眼睛上。他们俩一起坐在船舷边，把呼吸器的咬嘴固定在合适的位置，史蒂夫率先滑进水里，递给巴基一只手。

海水凉爽宜人，潜水服保持住了他们的体温，巴基不得不努力避免让自己的另一种形态来接管他的身体，他的身体渴望伸展，渴望破开海浪，但他不能听从于它。

他背上那个沉重的气罐下水后就变轻了，海面下的景色是如此熟悉，令人神往。他发现脚上的蛙蹼还挺管用，有点像海豹的鳍，有了呼吸器，他不用担心需要浮上水面，但用它吸气感觉怪怪的。他跟在史蒂夫身后朝海底游去，鱼儿从他们身边箭一般地掠过，害羞的螃蟹在铺着砂石的海底爬行，海星装点着岩石，在摇曳的海草间绽放出绚烂的色彩。史蒂夫兴奋地指给他看一只小章鱼，他们才看到它，它就溜走了。

巴基想象着自己以真正的样子和史蒂夫一起游来游去的情形，他会向他展示大海的奥妙，他会潜到深处为他找回最完美的石头，他还会教他怎么捕猎。不过现在，一切只是缥缈的梦想而已。

于是他只有拉着史蒂夫的手，以全新的目光来审视大海。用人类的眼睛看去，一切都变得更加色彩艳丽，而缩小了的体型也使得他不必担心撞歪那些珊瑚。那只小章鱼又跑出来玩耍了，巴基松开史蒂夫的手去抓它，开心地看着它好奇地把触手缠在他的手腕上，巴基摸了摸它滑溜溜的身体，在它的肚皮上挠痒痒，最后它飞快地逃走了，扬起海底的细沙，巴基笑了起来。

等他们游回海面上时，日头已经移到了正当空，小船随着波浪起起伏伏。他们爬上开放的船尾坐着，卸下装备，史蒂夫拉开潜水服的拉链，把它脱到腰部，露出了被晒成褐色的光滑皮肤，从他胸口上落下的水滴在阳光的照耀下闪闪发亮。巴基坏笑了一下，然后一伸手，又把史蒂夫拽进了水里。

“巴基！”史蒂夫大喊，在水里拍打着胳膊。巴基用一个吻让他闭了嘴，然后抵着他的嘴唇微笑。这真是，这真是太完美了，在水里一切都变得更加顺遂。

他用双腿环上史蒂夫的腰，叠加的重量让他们往下沉去，水淹没了他们的头顶。巴基勾住史蒂夫的脖子亲吻他，然后又轻轻地推着他回到了水面上，因为他记起了人类需要呼吸。史蒂夫一露出水面就吸了一口气，咳嗽几声后大笑了起来。

“要不是我了解你，我会觉得你想淹死我。”

“我不会让你淹死的。”巴基向他保证，手指梳着史蒂夫湿漉漉的头发。他又飞快地在他带着海水咸味的嘴唇上啄了一下，然后退了回去。“等我一会儿。”

“什么——？”

他踢着水潜入了海底寻找着，直到发现了一颗完美的石头。人类的手真是太有用了，当他用手指捡起那块石头并朝着海面游去时这么想道。他看到史蒂夫就在正上方，两条腿在水里荡来荡去。天生爱恶作剧的巴基猛地捉住了他的脚踝，同时灵活地一闪身，避开了他反射性地蹬踢，只听得上方隐约传来了一声尖叫。他钻出水面，哈哈大笑，史蒂夫像只受惊的兔子一样，眼睛瞪得老大。

“巴基。”他松了一口气，“你下去了那么长时间，我还以为出什么事了呢。”

巴基被他这个傻乎乎的想法逗乐了，自豪地拿出了那块石头。

“噢，谢谢。”史蒂夫满心欢喜地收下了他的礼物，“你还真是喜欢这些石头啊，对不。”他拉着巴基，亲亲他的太阳穴，“很可爱，我爱死它了。”

巴基笑着把史蒂夫又拉下了水。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，”巴基惊慌失措地摇着史蒂夫，“快醒醒。”

“唔嗯嗯嗯，怎么了？”史蒂夫睁开一只眼睛，在床上稍微翻了个身。

“我觉得我快死了。”

“什么？”史蒂夫嘟哝着坐起身，更清醒了几分，“怎么了？”

巴基惊慌失措地挥着手，指指裸露在外的那部分皮肤，经过了一晚，它红得叫人担忧，皮肤紧绷发亮。从昨天起他就感到有点不舒服了，身体怪异地瘙痒发红，他本来以为是累过头的缘故，但现在看来糟糕了。如果是他保持人形过久了怎么办？如果他得了皮肤癌该怎么办？如果他真的快死了，那该怎么办？

史蒂夫呵呵大笑。“哇哦，你真的被晒伤了，我们应该涂点防晒油的。”

“这一点也不好笑，”巴基没好气地说，“会一直这样吗？我的皮会不会一块块地掉下来？我是要得癌症了吗？”

“哇哦，打住，巴基。”史蒂夫伸手抚摸巴基的胳膊，脸上像是憋着笑。哪怕是摸一摸也很疼，巴基嘶声吸着气，扭身躲开。“抱歉。听我说，这不过是晒伤而已，你在太阳底下呆的太久了，只是这样。过上几天它就会好了，你不会因为一次晒伤就得癌。”

“我不会死？”

“不会。”

“好吧。”巴基深吸了一口气，“好吧。”

“我会给你涂点芦荟胶，”史蒂夫仍然一脸想笑又忍着的表情，“抱歉，但你看起来就像只小龙虾。”

巴基气冲冲地瞪他，“我才不是。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫冲他眨眨眼，“你说什么就是什么。”

“我恨死当人类了。”巴基大声抱怨。

“你确定？如果你不是人类，我们就没办法嘿咻了哦。”

巴基眯眼瞧着史蒂夫，“好吧，”他投降了，“也有好处啦。但这个？”他指着自己红彤彤的脸颊说道，“这个一点儿也不好。”

“哦，宝贝，我来让它变好点儿。”史蒂夫坏笑着把他拉了过去，巴基必须得承认，嘿咻是成为人类的一个超级巨大的加分项。而更加美上添美的是，之后史蒂夫买来了芦荟胶，花了一整个钟头把它揉进巴基疼痛的皮肤里，揉开他发紧的肌肉，让他化作了一滩水。他觉得他想要永远保持人类的样子，只要史蒂夫的手别从他身上拿开。

“搞错没？就在我的沙拉前面这么搞？”山姆大声抗议，巴基正仰头享受史蒂夫给他的亲吻，对方的手指缠在他头发里的感觉让他头皮阵阵发麻。他不回头地冲山姆竖了个中指，山姆愤慨地抽了一口气，他则抵着史蒂夫的嘴唇笑了起来。他不明白为什么竖起一个手指在人类的世界里就代表着冒犯，不过这挺管用。

“小伙子们，”娜塔莎的声音听来很严肃，立马吸引了所有人的注意，她表情严峻，目光四下寻找着巴基，“我们又发现了九头蛇的踪迹，在北角外围，看起来他们打算猎捕一个海豚社群。”

巴基的心脏冻结在了胸腔里。史蒂夫已经起身收拾自己的东西了，而他只能浑身僵硬地坐在那儿，任由恐惧占领了他。

“巴基，”落在他肩膀上的手让他一惊，抬眼看向史蒂夫，“你来吗？”

他咽了口吐沫点点头。他必须去，为了他的家人，为了贝卡。

这一次他们登船时，没人再开玩笑，也不像平时那样互相抬杠。沉默笼罩着四周，一触即发的气氛就像绷紧的橡皮筋。娜特捏了捏巴基的肩膀，索尔一扫阳光而又积极的劲头，显得阴郁又悲伤，史蒂夫的目光像岩石一般坚硬，下颌处的肌肉在跳动，彼得和苏芮被留在了岸上，不满地大瞪着眼睛，托尼和布鲁斯把他俩赶走了。

就连老天爷似乎受到了感染，乌云在海平线上翻滚着，大海怒涛起伏。传入巴基耳中的马达轰鸣声让他烦躁不已，海沫熟悉的气息只不过唤起了痛苦和恐惧的回忆而已。他的心跳震动着鼓膜，直到史蒂夫把手抚上他的肩胛骨之间，他才发觉自己屏住了呼吸。史蒂夫的目光充满了疑虑。

“嘿，你还好吗？”

巴基努力地挤出一丝表情，“嗯。”

“你不必非得一起去。”

他咬紧了下颌。“不，我要去。”

“那好。”史蒂夫很明显知道有些什么不对劲，但他没有进一步逼问，只是闷在心里。巴基知道史蒂夫憎恨九头蛇，他明白史蒂夫的沮丧，也清楚他有时为了这个而夜不能寐，巴基自己也曾有过无数个不眠之夜。

但是。

除了对海洋生物的热爱之外，史蒂夫不知道巴基痛恨九头蛇的更深层的原因，而巴基也不知道对于这个秘密，自己还能保留多久，还想保留多久。他避无可避，在劫难逃。史蒂夫总会发现的，到了那时……好吧，在那些辗转反侧的夜里，巴基一次又一次地想过他该如何应对。

事情不妙。

他先听见了声音——海豚在疯狂而愤怒地厉声尖叫，人类的喊叫声，船只的轰鸣声，还有海浪激荡，水花四溅的声音。他们的船绕过弯道，加速沿着海峡驶去，然后映入他们眼帘的是这样一幕：海豚们被网围着，分类驱赶开，年轻的和年老的。一只稍大的船周围停着几只小船，冷灰色的船身上有一个鲜红色的图案，是九头蛇的标志。巴基的胸中燃起了熊熊怒火。

“住手！”史蒂夫高声喝道，他挺着背，身体愤怒地颤抖着。他们正朝对方驶去，巴基知道警方一定已经收到了消息，他们不该去硬碰硬，然而他不在乎，史蒂夫也不在乎，这是属于他们的战斗。

九头蛇分子一阵骚乱，有人在发出行动结束的命令。他们打算逃走了。

“史蒂夫，”巴基转过身，“史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫看向他的眼睛，霎时明白了他眼中那种无声的怒火，他冷峻地一点头。

“靠过去。”他对娜塔莎说。

“什么？”山姆高声说，“你疯了，我们不能再追过去，海岸警卫队会对付他们的。”

“那又怎样，我们就该眼睁睁看着他们逃走？”史蒂夫紧抓着船舷，指关节泛白，“海岸警卫队没法及时赶到，山姆，这是我们唯一的机会。”

山姆迟疑了一下，看看娜塔莎，对方微微颌首，他叹气，“好吧，算我一个，让咱们逮住这帮孙子。”

娜塔莎加快了发动机的速度，他们追了上去，大伙小声地商量着草草定下计划。索尔和山姆潜下水去割断渔网，史蒂夫则潜到那条主船边，攀上甲板。克林特接替娜塔莎驾驶小船，娜塔莎在水中转向巴基，神情肃穆。

“准备好了？”

巴基果断地一点头，娜特把手放在他脚下往上一托，同时史蒂夫从另一侧抓住他的手，把他拽上甲板。他在史蒂夫身边站稳，娜特也敏捷地攀爬了上来。到处都是像苍蝇般嗡嗡嗡的九头蛇成员，两只年幼的海豚已经被套索吊了上来悬在甲板上方，巴基咬紧了牙关。

“快给我住手！”史蒂夫大喊，他挑衅地走上前去，引开了敌人的注意。娜特拉着巴基从侧边溜过去，偷偷地靠近海豚。巴基发出喀喀的叫声安抚它们，而娜特则降低了吊杆，割断绳索把它们都放了出来。它们重重地落在了甲板上，不断扭动着身体，巴基轻声叫着让它们镇定，好把它们推回到水里。

“嘿！”

两个男人盯上了他们，火冒三丈地冲了上来。巴基能听到史蒂夫正在某处和人争执的声音，但离得太远了。他分腿站稳，露出牙齿。

还不等他动手娜塔莎已经扑了上去，挥拳，踢腿，姿态优雅地一璇身，那两个男人已经趴在了甲板上哼哼。巴基目瞪口呆地愣在那儿。

“怎么？”娜塔莎喘着气把头发从脸上拨开，“你以为九头蛇教我的是与人为善吗？”

好吧。她确实说过自己被训练来战斗，直到此刻他才仔细思考了这其中的含义。不管是不是赛尔克，她都很可怕。

突然拔高的吵闹声让他们同时转过身，正好看见史蒂夫被人一拳揍在脸上，巴基看到血流了出来。

他闪电一般地冲过甲板，把那个人撞翻在地，自己也跌倒在了甲板上。他用力地挥动着拳头，边和对方搏斗边诅咒着自己这副虚弱无力的人类躯体。他厉声尖叫着，把牙齿陷进离自己最近的那块皮肉中，听到一声痛呼。一条粗壮的胳膊勒住了他的脖子，切断了空气供给，接着他被拖了起来，背部紧贴着一个硬邦邦的胸口。

他激烈地扭动，言语变成了非人类的尖叫，愤怒蒙蔽了他，只剩下最原始的本能。杀。

咽喉处的压迫让他喘不上气，但没关系，他可以在好几分钟内屏住自己的呼吸。他挣扎着，一口咬上那只困住他的胳膊，他先听见一声咒骂，然后右边咔嗒一响，有个冰冷的东西顶住了他的太阳穴，与此同时史蒂夫的声音打破混乱传了过来。

“巴基！别动！”

他不动了，目光四下搜寻史蒂夫。史蒂夫正僵立在船边，双手以屈服的姿势高举在空气中。为什么？

“别动，否则我开枪了，”他耳边的那个声音说道，哪怕那男人的呼吸还有些吃力。巴基飞快地朝右边瞥了一眼，一把银色的枪在他眼角处闪着光。

巴基猛地屏住呼吸。他知道枪是做什么的，它能杀人，能撕开脆弱的皮肤和肌肉，打碎骨头，击中心脏。它能要了他的命，也能要了史蒂夫的命。

他再次看向史蒂夫，两眼惊恐地圆睁着。

“放他走。”史蒂夫说，双手依然举在半空中。

“不，我想我不会，”那个男人回答，手勒得更紧，“你给我惹了不少乱子，但我还是得谢谢你。我以为这地方没什么油水，但你似乎给我带了个好东西。那么，和我说说——”他更用力地把枪抵着巴基的太阳穴，“——你到底是个什么玩意儿？”

巴基从牙缝间发出愤怒的嘶声。不，不，这个人知道他，知道他不是人类。

“你在说什么？”史蒂夫质问。

巴基听到了一声嗤笑，他用力地想挣开那个人的钳制。“你是说你不知道？”

“知道什么？”

“哦我的天，有人藏了个小秘密。”那条胳膊勒紧又松开一点，让他能稍微喘口气，“回答我。你是个什么？”

巴基无言地怒吼。

枪又咔嗒地响了一声，然后指向了史蒂夫，巴基浑身都变冷了。

“告诉我，否则我开枪了。”

“鲸人。”巴基终于咬牙切齿地说道，避开了史蒂夫的眼睛。

“你们还有多少只，在这里？”

巴基不做声。

“三，二——”

“没有了！”他怒吼，胸膛快速地起伏着，“我是唯一剩下的。你们杀光了他们，你们杀光了他们还带走了我的妹妹，我要宰了你们。”

“巴基？”史蒂夫轻声喊他。巴基瞥向他，把他眼中那种无助的困惑看在了眼里，感觉自己的灵魂碎成了一片片。

“妹妹？”那男人听起来很好奇。

“她在哪儿？”巴基低吼，话语因为悲愤而支离破碎，“你们把她怎么样了？”

“恐怕我不知道你在说什么。”

“骗子！”巴基拼命反抗，直到那把指着史蒂夫的枪让他挫败地停了下来，“你们掳走了她，我就在那儿，你们杀了我的父母，带走了她，把我留在那里等死！”

“那头虎鲸，”那个男人惊讶地说道，“我早该发觉的，当然是你。”他笑了起来，“噢，要是我们知道就好了，我们还以为它没什么特别呢。不，你妹妹不在我们手上，不在了。”

“她在哪儿？”

巴基能感觉到那个男人在他身后耸了耸肩。“海洋世界吧，我猜。真失算。好吧，我们丢了她，不过现在我们有你了。我觉得这是宗公平的卖卖，我们放了那些海豚，带走他？实际上，我们不会再打这一整片海域的主意，你觉得怎样？”

他听得出那男人是在对史蒂夫说话，但他无法说服自己去看史蒂夫脸上的表情，也无法忍受听到他说要放弃巴基，此刻他终于领悟到了这一点。

“不。”史蒂夫说，巴基猛地抽了一口气，抬头看他。史蒂夫的眼中闪烁着怒火，他眼底依然藏着困惑，但没有憎恨，也没有厌恶。他瞧起来像是愿意为了保护巴基而对抗全世界。

“我不知道你在说什么，”史蒂夫的声音和北极的水一样冷，“但我不会让你带走他，你想要他，得先过我这一关。”

那个男人叹了口气，“早料到你会这么说，”接着扣动了扳机。

震耳欲聋的枪声划破的空气，史蒂夫踉跄着退后，瞪大双眼震惊地看着自己胸口那一大朵血花，慢慢歪倒，朝水下坠去。

“不！”巴基尖叫，伴随着一阵耳鸣，整个世界在他眼前倾斜了。他不要命地挣扎着，突然，那条劫持着他的胳膊有了一丝松动，他一秒钟也没有犹豫，朝前一扑，从船侧跳了下去。

他在下坠时变换了形态，双腿拉伸化作了尾巴，鳍肢撕裂了衬衫刺了出来，海水在他一头栽下去时张开怀抱接住了他，他看到了史蒂夫，正缓缓地沉向海底。用力地一甩尾，他游到了史蒂夫身边，张嘴轻轻地叼住他的肩膀，拖着他朝海面游去，他带着他们一起游到岸边，把史蒂夫轻轻地放在沙滩上，自己则搁浅在他身旁。史蒂夫猛地呛出了一口水，咳嗽着张开了眼睛，他看见了巴基。

巴基迅速地改变形态，光滑的外皮蜕化成柔软的皮肤，尾巴化作双腿。他用人类的肺吸了一口气，摇摇晃晃地爬起来，俯在史蒂夫上方。

“巴基，”史蒂夫哑声喊道，表情有些疑惑，接着他的眼睑开始颤动，眼睛朝后翻去，整个人瘫软了下来，失去了意识。

“史蒂夫？”巴基用颤抖的手抚上他冰冷的脸颊，“史蒂夫？”他拍他的脸，“醒醒，史蒂夫。”他低头看着史蒂夫胸口洇开的血迹，一阵恐惧攫住了他，“史蒂夫，”他哽咽着，“不，不。”

岩石上传来看了脚步声，巴基扬起了脑袋，他呲起牙，趴在史蒂夫身上，用自己的整个身体护住他。

“冷静点，我的朋友。”索尔弯下腰，一脸了然，“我们能帮助他。”

巴基迟疑了片刻才点头，索尔朝其余的人招招手，他们小心翼翼地朝巴基过来的样子活像靠近一只受伤的动物。有人给了巴基一条毯子，而山姆则俯低身体用手掌按压史蒂夫的胸口，时不时朝巴基投来怀疑的目光。他们的船漂浮在海岸边，克林特和娜塔莎还在沿着海岸线巡视。

“来，”索尔小心地把毯子围上巴基的肩膀，然后把他从史蒂夫身边拉开。“我们得带你离开这儿，当局的人快来了。”

“什么？”巴基的心全系在躺在那儿，呼吸微弱的史蒂夫身上，几乎不明白他说的是什么意思。

“你的存在必须保密。”索尔低声说，“来吧，我们去躲一躲，别人会照看好史蒂夫的。”

“不，”巴基反对，“不，我不会丢下他。”

“只是在警察到来之前躲一躲。否则会有很多麻烦，九头蛇知道了，许多人都看见了。”

“看见？”巴基扭头看着索尔，茫然地眨眼。

“九头蛇知道你是鲸人，”索尔看着他的眼睛再次说道，“我们得保证你的安全，史蒂夫也是。”

“你……知道？”巴基混乱地盯着索尔。他肯定知情，因为他看上一点也不惊讶，他还知道他叫什么，他一定是知情的。

索尔笑笑，悲伤，又不自然。“我的兄弟，我父母的养子，就来自大海。”他再次拽了一下巴基的肩膀，“我会讲给你听的，但现在不是时候。”

巴基吞了口吐沫，点点头，他最后一次回头看了史蒂夫一眼，然后跟着索尔离开了，远方传来了警笛的呼啸，那条九头蛇的船一动不动地浮在海面上，滚滚的浓烟直冲天空。

“他还在手术中，”一位头发灰白，眼中透着疲惫的医生这么对他们说，“不过他应该能挺过来的，手术一结束我们就通知你们。”

挤在等候室里灰头土脸的一队人整齐划一地点头，娜特和巴基肩贴着肩，让他稍感安心，他穿着索尔的运动裤，扎着裤腰，裤腿卷在脚踝处，身上是一件白底T恤，上面用蓝色的粗体印着‘神盾海洋救援’。他一坐下就踢掉了脚上的人字拖，它们一刻不停地拍着他的脚底，弄得他胆战心惊。他的头发半干，弯弯曲曲地垂在脸颊边，乱糟糟地扭结在一起。巴基此刻最想做的就是蜷在史蒂夫的膝头，让他替他梳理头发，然而不可能了，史蒂夫受伤了，而这全是他的错。

他扭过头看索尔，后者正一脸严肃地坐在他身边。正是索尔，不管巴基有多么惊慌失措，把他带离了现场，又给他穿好衣服，而后又带他来了医院。现在他们一起等在这里，巴基的恐慌情绪平复了一些，但没有完全消失。他什么也做不了，只能气恼自己的无能为力。

“你的兄弟，”巴基低声说，等候室里就他们九个人，但他也不能太大意，“给我说说他的事？”

索尔的嘴角挑起一个小小的微笑。“在他长大成人之前，我们都不知道他是收养的。他还是个婴儿的时候，我们的父亲在海滩上发现了他，把他带回了家里。”他摇了摇脑袋，轻笑出声，“我们像血亲兄弟那样嬉戏打闹。然而有一天，他游到了海里，他意识到自己不仅仅是个人类。他……”他的表情变得很忧郁，“非常愤怒。我们从小就听爸妈讲那些海洋保护者的传说，但他们从没说过洛基是其中的一个。也许他们只是不想让洛基觉得自己是个异类。我不知道。”

索尔耸耸肩，摩擦着他的胡须。“终于，在我们大吵一架之后他离开了。隔了好几个月我才重新见到他，他变得疏远，满腹愤恨。我们不怎么联络，但不管怎么说，我很高兴又见到了他。从那时起，我学习和很多关于他还有你们这些种族的知识。我怀疑过你的身份，但我不想声张，因为怕会失去你的信任。”

巴基慢慢消化着索尔的话，娜塔莎的胳膊贴着他的，感觉暖暖的，她的感觉一定也相同，他们都知道她一直在听。

“谢谢，”他说，“谢谢你告诉我，我很高兴有了一个盟友。”

索尔摇头，一只大手捏了捏巴基的肩膀。“不只是盟友。如果你希望的话，我们还可以是朋友。”

巴基露出了微笑，“朋友。”

史蒂夫呻吟着，眼皮开始颤动，大伙儿一下子停下交谈，都围在他的床边。巴基俯低身体，握住史蒂夫的手。

“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫喘了一口气，然后再一口，眼睛睁开了，困乏地打量着四周。

“巴基，”他声音沙哑地喊。

娜特拿来了一杯水，耐心地让史蒂夫喝了下去。史蒂夫看起来更清醒了一些，眨眨眼，看着他的朋友们。

“嘿，”山姆露出如释重负的笑容，“真高兴看到你醒了，伙计，你吓死我们了。”

史蒂夫虚弱地对他笑笑，然后视线落在了巴基身上，一眼也不眨地看着他。

“我想我们该走了，你俩可以说说话。”娜特识趣地起身，顺便把其他人都撵了出去，“很高兴你还活着，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫似乎没留意到她说什么，只顾看着巴基，好像想在他的脸上找到点什么。

“史蒂夫？”巴基轻声问。

“是你。”史蒂夫的声音还是有些沙哑。

巴基不必问史蒂夫在说些什么了，他无言地点点头，看着他们握在一起的手，想着史蒂夫会不会叫他离开。

“你是一个……”

“鲸人。”巴基接着史蒂夫的话说了下去。他鼓起勇气看了一眼史蒂夫，发现对方眼中只有好奇与困惑。他咽了口吐沫，又垂下了脑袋。“我们生活在海里，我们可以……变换形态。”

“你的家人，”史蒂夫恍然大悟，“九头蛇杀死了他们，还抓走了你妹妹，你是在找她。”

巴基清了清喉咙，“是的，”他小声说。

史蒂夫呻吟着又坐起来一点，“让我直截了当地说吧。你是个变形者，可以变成虎鲸，也能从虎鲸变成人类？”

巴基点头。

“你是我的虎鲸，我救的那只？”

巴基又点点头。

“你的妹妹也是只虎鲸，被卖到了海洋世界？”

巴基再点点头。

史蒂夫叹了一口气，巴基用眼角的余光瞥见他在用手抹自己的脸，“你知道这意味着什么，对吗？”

巴基咽了咽吐沫，点头，心脏被悲伤压成了碎片。史蒂夫要赶他走了，史蒂夫会恨他撒谎，憎恨他不是人类。

“这下子我们得去打劫海洋世界了。”

巴基猛地仰起头，“什么？”他哑声问。

“我们可能会被逮捕，”史蒂夫严肃地说，沉思着，皱起了眉毛，“但见鬼的，我可不怕。”

巴基纠结地哽咽了一声，史蒂夫担忧地望着他。

“巴基？”

“我——”他说，“你不……你不在意？”

“在意什么？”

“那个……我对你撒谎了，我不是人类——”

“巴基，”史蒂夫抬手捧住他的脸，眼神温柔得让人心疼，“我爱你。我不在乎你是——是条鲸鱼或者其他什么的，这不会改变任何事。”

“我不是鲸鱼。”巴基的声音抖得听不清，眼泪从他脸颊上掉了下来。他猛地扑过去，用自己的嘴唇贴上史蒂夫的，像溺水的人一般亲吻他。

“再说一次。”他说，把自己的额头和史蒂夫的靠在一起。

“我爱你。”史蒂夫轻声说道，巴基再次吻上了他，不需要任何理由。


	9. Chapter 9

“小心点。”巴基说。史蒂夫拖着脚走进屋子，忍着胸口处的阵阵刺痛。

“我没事，巴克。”他痛吟着坐进沙发，“别再操心我了。”

“我偏要。”巴基弯腰飞快地亲了他一下，然后爬上他的膝盖跨坐在他的大腿上。史蒂夫仰头微笑着细看他，惊叹着巴基有多么不可思议，这不是他第一次这么想了。此刻，有一个传说中的生物正坐在他的膝盖上，而且他们相爱。

他们在史蒂夫的病床边谈了许多，巴基向他讲述了他的种族，他们的历史，还有他们生活。那并不是一个全然幸福的故事——它讲述了死亡，失去——但这个故事也有美好的部分。巴基描述了游泳的快乐，还有家人间的爱。从巴基的话里，他看到了一个已经几近遗失的丰富多彩的文明，它永远留存在人们的记忆里。

一部分的史蒂夫不相信这一切是真的，从科学的角度看，人不可能变成动物，动物也不能变成人。但是他亲眼看到过巴基这么做，他看着虎鲸油亮光滑的皮肤融化作人类柔软的皮肉；他曾看进过虎鲸的眼里，他的那头虎鲸，他凝视着巴基的眼睛，它们是一样的。

他听着巴基的故事，悲伤笼罩了他。因为不管他有多么爱巴基，却不能拥有巴基，巴基属于大海，属于他的家人。等他们救出他的妹妹，巴基就要回家了。也许他偶尔会回来看望史蒂夫，但史蒂夫明白自己不能要求他留在陆地上，这让他心碎，但等那一刻到来时，他会放手的。

他仰起头讨要一个亲吻，巴基欣然满足了他，柔软的嘴唇贴了上来。他的长发弄得史蒂夫的脸痒痒的，史蒂夫从中嗅到了一丝海洋的气息，那味道包裹着他，提醒他在巴基皮肤下隐藏的魔法。

“等等，”他缩回脑袋，“亚特兰蒂斯又是怎么回事？它是真的吗？”

巴基哈哈地笑起来，眼角皱皱的。“当然是真的啦。它曾是所有海民的都城，我们同人类决裂时，它便沉入了水下。我也只看到过一次，它美极了。”

“你提到过海人有许多族类，”史蒂夫若有所思地说，“都有哪些？”

“许多，”巴基回答，他稍微坐直了身子，“我是鲸人（Orcan），除此之外还有赛尔克（Selkies），库什塔卡（Kushtaka），白鳍豚族（Baiji），鲨鱼怪（Manō），卡尔比（Kelpie）【译注9】……”他做了个鬼脸。

“卡尔比是真的？”史蒂夫打了个寒战，如果传说是真的，那么这种生物相当可怕。

“对。他们不剩多少了。”巴基再次沉下脸，眼里都是悲伤。“我们都没有多少活下来的。”

“我很抱歉，”史蒂夫把手放在巴基髋部，用拇指画着小圈，“我保证，会尽自己所能帮忙。”

“我知道，”巴基靠过来又亲了亲他，“你是我认识的最好的人。”

“唔，我没遇到过太多鲸鱼，但我敢说你绝对是我认识的最棒的鲸鱼。”史蒂夫坏笑，而巴基气愤地瞪他。

“我才不是鲸鱼！”

“随你怎么说。”

巴基开始气急败坏地喋喋不休，不过史蒂夫用一个吻让他闭了嘴。

“史蒂夫，让我来背。”

“我拿得动！”史蒂夫把背包从巴基手里抢过来，“我又不是弱不禁风。”

“你就是。”

史蒂夫怒瞪了他一眼，紧抓着背包拖着脚走向车子，没走几步就不得不停下了，胸口火烧火燎地疼。

“傻兮兮的人类。”巴基嘟囔着，把包从他手里拽了出来，史蒂夫有气无力地反抗了一会儿，但更主要的是忙着大口喘气。车窗摇了下来，娜塔莎探出头，把太阳镜推到头顶。

“要帮忙吗？”

“不。”史蒂夫说。

“要，”巴基说，“他又犯傻了。”

娜塔莎得意地笑着下车，伸手接过了巴基背着的背包——他只有一只胳膊，史蒂夫烦躁地想道，只有一只胳膊但他还是坚持把所有的东西都背在了肩上——娜塔莎挑起一边眉毛，“犯傻是史蒂夫的日常。”

“嘿，”史蒂夫愤慨地出声，他终于挪到了车边，假装自己只是随意地倚在车身上，而不是需要找点支撑，“就因为我身上有点疼，巴基老是觉得我需要被像小婴儿一样地护着。”

“嗯哼，”娜塔莎看上去不为所动，“想提醒一下我你被枪击才有多久吗？”

“三个星期。”史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“但我现在差不多痊愈了！而且本来就没那么严重，又没射中我的要害。”

“你对‘没那么严重’的定义还真是奇怪。”

伴随着轮胎的摩擦声，又一辆车停在了娜塔莎车后，乘客们钻了出来。先是山姆，随后是索尔，还有克林特，托尼，布鲁斯是最后一个，他顺手拉上了小型货车的车门。

“嘿伙计们，”山姆走过去站在史蒂夫身边，“装备好了吗？”

史蒂夫看看集合起来的一小队人马。“装备好了。大伙儿都想好了吗？我们就要去触犯法律了。”

“这法值得犯，”索尔说，“我很荣幸能帮助鲸人族。”

克林特耸耸肩。“不是很了解这些传说生物，不过算我一个，这肯定会很好玩的。”

布鲁斯擦拭着他的眼镜，“我想帮助巴基和他的族人，不管用哪种方式。我加入。”

史蒂夫看向托尼，托尼呵呵地笑出声。“还用问吗？”

“山姆？”

山姆咧嘴一笑，“百分百愿意。让咱们去拯救一条鲸鱼吧。”

“不是鲸鱼。”史蒂夫和巴基异口同声地说。

娜塔莎打开车门，把太阳镜滑下来，“上车把，小崽子们，我们去海洋世界。”

“看来，”史蒂夫滑着手机屏幕，巴基则倚在车窗边，好奇地看着窗外掠过的风景，“九头蛇差不多快被一网打尽了。”

他看到前座的娜塔莎用手指用力握紧的方向盘。“也许吧。”

“我们最近阻止的那次偷猎企图似乎给警方提供了足够的线索，他们开始追捕剩下的几个大头目了。”

“事情永远不会结束，坏蛋也不会消失得一干二净。”娜塔莎疲惫地说，“总有人企图伤害我们，研究我们。九头蛇不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。”

“我们？”

娜塔莎从后视镜里瞥了他一眼。“巴基没和你说？”

“说什么？”

娜塔莎叹了一口气。“我是个赛尔克，或者说曾经是。”

“我……”史蒂夫眨着眼睛，“喔，哇哦。”他开始思索自己是否还见过其他海人族但只是没认出来，有可能是他身边的任何人。

娜塔莎再次叹气。“不管你在想什么，答案是不。”

“我什么也没想。”

“嗯哼。”然而他看到她在后视镜里冲他微笑。

他犹豫了一会儿，“好吧，不过你是不是真的——”

“不。”

他们在汽车旅馆停下来吃饭，一天又一天，平稳地穿越了整个国家。救援中心留给娜塔莎的一个熟人照管，名叫弗瑞的家伙，戴着一只眼罩，酷爱黑色皮衣。史蒂夫强烈怀疑他是某种吓人的海洋生物，不过他觉得自己也不是很想知道，有些事还是不知道为好。

巴基似乎被不断变化的景色吸引住了，他看着它们从绿色变为褐色然后又重新转回了绿色，气候在潮湿与干燥间交替。盛夏的日头炙烤着大地，逼得他们把空调开到最大马力，咕咚咕咚地喝光一加仑又一加仑的水。巴基是他们当中的耗水大户，他在每个食物补给点都找不到新鲜的鱼，他为此噘了噘嘴。

“我们离大海太远了，”他阴沉地说，颠簸扬起的沙土让他皱起了鼻子，“我感觉不对劲。”

“振作点，小鱼怪，”山姆塞给他一瓶水，“等完事了，我们乐得以把你丢回海里去。”

巴基斜了山姆一眼，然后转向史蒂夫，“他是在人身攻击吗？”

史蒂夫叹气，“瞧，我还真搞不懂你俩。”

“孩子们！”娜塔莎喊，“该出发了。”

大伙儿都集体哼哼着挤回了车里，狭窄的空间弄得他们腰酸腿疼，一群人在座位上吵吵嚷嚷地吃零食，活像一队熊孩子，娜塔莎这么喊他们可一点不冤。他们再次上路，这一次又为了该让谁来放音乐而吵个不停。史蒂夫闭上眼睛睡着了，同他一起缩在后座的巴基和山姆还在隔着他的头顶斗嘴。

等终于达到目的地，大家的情绪开始变得阴郁，巴基眼中闪烁着冰冷的光芒。他们决定先对海洋世界侦查一番，大伙儿买了票，分组散开搜索。巴基沉着脸盯着水箱里的动物，他和一只章鱼短暂地互瞪了一会儿，小家伙吓得迅速改变了颜色。

史蒂夫知道这里有些动物被饲养得很好，而另一些则在被海洋世界奴役，观察巴基的反应就知道哪些动物受到了压榨。

“哦——看，鲨鱼，”史蒂夫说。他们正走过一条四面都被海水包围的隧道，巴基瞧起来颇为惊讶。

“我能打败鲨鱼，”巴基眯眼看着那只双髻鲨从他们身边游过，“我从前杀死过一只。”

他们身边的一个年轻女人反感地看了巴基一眼，史蒂夫禁不住扶额。“这真是，呃，让人印象深刻，巴克，”他试着说，“鲨鱼已经濒危了，所以，也许……别再杀死他们？”

巴基扭脸看着他，“多数鲨鱼挺好的，那一只偷了我们的鱼，所以我杀死了他——”他停下来磨磨牙“——然后就把他吃了。”

那个女人小心翼翼地转身走开了，临走还飞快地瞄了巴基一眼。史蒂夫握住巴基的胳膊，拉着他急急忙忙地走过来隧道。

“别那么大声说这些。”

“为什么？”

“这样……不正常。人们通常不会说这样的事情。”

“哦，好吧。”巴基睁大了眼睛，“对了，”他大声说道，“我现在是个正常人，我很弱小，我也没有尖牙。”

史蒂夫压下捂脸的冲动，只是无力地闭了一下眼睛。

“来吧，”他拉着巴基继续往前走，“就是……说话小声点，好吗？”

“好的，”巴基同意了，压低声音对他耳语，“不过，你知道我是个很厉害的猎手，对吗？没什么可以打败我。”

“对对，你是个真正的硬汉。”

“史蒂夫，”巴基扯扯他的衣袖，眼神很严肃，“我可不会因为没了一只鳍就变弱。”

“我知道，巴克。”史蒂夫皱眉，“你说这些做什么？”

“我可以证明自己是最棒的，我会和任何吸引你的生物决斗。不过鲸鱼除外，我能打败鲸鱼，”他固执地说，“不过，我不想这么做。”

史蒂夫斜睨着他。“巴克，这是什么我不了解的鲸人交配礼仪吗？”

巴基嘟囔了一些听不懂的话，还夹杂着几声鸣叫。“我比他们棒。”最后他说，胡乱地朝周围的水箱比了个手势。

“肯定的，”史蒂夫满怀喜爱地笑出了声，用一根手指点了点巴基的下巴，“你是我的虎鲸，记得吗？你不必向我证明任何事。”

巴基微笑，“好吧。”他晃过来亲了史蒂夫一下，然后和他十指交握，接着往前走。“不过，”他还是忍不住要开口，“你知道我能打败任何人，对吧？”

史蒂夫憋住笑，把巴基拉过来亲亲他的太阳穴，“对的，巴基，”他说，“我知道你能打败任何人。”

巴基松了口气，看起来对这个回答很满意。

他们来到了虎鲸的池子旁，巴基冲过去，手按在玻璃上，脸色发白。

“你看到她了吗？”史蒂夫小声问。

巴基点点头，瞪大的眼睛湿润了。他发出一连串柔和的唧啾声，额头顶在玻璃上。在他们右边，一名驯兽师正滔滔不绝地发表着一些无稽之谈。

一只虎鲸朝玻璃游了过来，体型比其他的小，巴基抽了一口气，一滴泪水沿着他的脸颊流下。虎鲸用她的鼻子撞着玻璃，张嘴尖叫和哭泣。

“噢，哇哦。”那个驯兽师停下演说，每个人都看着巴基和他的妹妹，“我想她喜欢你。”

巴基激动地转向那个女人，怒吼着朝她冲过去。史蒂夫连忙挡在了中间拦住了他，围观的众人开始朝后退缩。

“巴基，”他低声说，“巴基，别这样，别在这儿。”

巴基站住粗重地喘息着。他伸出一根手指，颤抖地指着那个驯兽师。“你，”他咬牙切齿地沉声说道，“将会为你所做的付出代价。我要把你拖到水里，从你的骨头上扯下皮肉，一直把你拖到亚特兰蒂斯。”

“行了，行了！”史蒂夫大神说着把巴基拽走了，“过来，我们走吧！抱歉了，大家伙儿！”

他走到远处才停下来放开巴基，然后用手抹着自己的脸。

“你不能像这么说话，”他说，“我们得努力避人耳目。”

巴基愤怒地颤抖着，“人类，”他咆哮道，来来回回打着转，“她就在那儿！”

“我知道，我们会救她出来的，你得有点耐心。”

“我知道！”巴基停了下来，恨恨地磨牙，“我知道。”

“过来。”史蒂夫温柔地拉起他的手，“我们回旅店去，等其他人查探完了，我们就可以制定计划了。”

巴基疲惫地点点头。“好吧。”他跟着史蒂夫在陈列箱中穿梭，似乎迷失在了自己的思绪里。

“你是否曾……”史蒂夫窘迫地开口，“我是说……你有没有？”

“什么？”

“杀死人类。”

巴基冲他皱起眉毛，然后摇头。“不，我们保护人类。”他加快了脚步，嘴巴不悦地抿起，“哪怕他们从来没保护过我们。”

他们在黑暗的掩蔽下潜入。托尼复制了一张员工门禁卡，而娜塔莎则偷了一套保安制服，没人问起制服的主人怎么了。克林特和托尼等在他们的撤离用车里——其实是辆小货车，比起那种典型的逃跑用车可差远啦——布鲁斯也等在那里，他太紧张了，他们没有让他一起进去。

他们穿过七拐八扭的走廊，溜进员工区，史蒂夫能感觉到巴基心中的期盼。又走过了一道门，他们走到了虎鲸池子的甲板上，水面平静，在月光下闪着微光，巴基脱掉衣裤，助跑了几步，跃进了池子。

他在水面撞起一阵水花，身体迅速地改变，以虎鲸的形态出现在了水面，喷出一股气雾。他开始游向贝卡，咔咔地鸣叫着，在水下轻柔地呼唤，他们在水中相遇，围着彼此绕圈，轻轻撞着对方的鼻子。

一分钟之后，正当山姆紧张地看看自己的表又看看门口时，巴基和贝卡游上了坡道，然后变换了形态，虎鲸的身形褪去了，贝卡看起来和巴基惊人地相似，只是更年幼一些，她有长长的棕发，苍白的皮肤，正瞪大着双眼挣扎着站起来。史蒂夫拿着毛巾走上前去，她立刻朝后退缩着，冲他尖叫。

巴基握住她的手臂，边柔和地轻声鸣叫着，一边把他们的前额碰在一起，两个人的呼吸都颤抖了，月光映照在他们苍白的皮肤上，照的上面的水珠闪闪发亮。

“我找到你了，”巴基喃喃道，时不时冒出几声鸣叫和唧啾，“我找到你了，你没事了，我在这儿。”

泪水划过了他潮湿的脸颊，贝卡和他紧紧抓住彼此的样子就像他们是地球上仅存的两个人，闭着眼，脑袋依偎在一起。史蒂夫觉得自己搅扰了这个亲密的时刻，他移开视线，擦去自己眼中的水气。

巴基终于直起身子，他用史蒂夫递过去的毛巾裹住贝卡。她在发抖，摇晃着两条腿紧紧依附着巴基，像是不敢迈出步子。巴基捧着她的脸低吟了几句什么，然后轻轻地把她推向史蒂夫。这一次，当史蒂夫搂住她举起来，小心地抱在怀中时，贝卡没有反抗。她比巴基瘦小，也轻得多，看起来不到12岁，两只眼睛睁得大大的，看着史蒂夫。

“嗨。”史蒂夫笨拙地打招呼，巴基则开始穿他的衣服。

贝卡冲他眨眨眼。

巴基把脚套进鞋子，碰碰史蒂夫的胳膊。“我们得走了。”他迟疑着回头看看水池，其他的虎鲸还浮在那儿。“总有一天，”他说，“我们会让他们全都重获自由。”

“没错，”史蒂夫说，“我们会的。”

山姆吹了一声口哨，他们开始匆忙地撤出。娜塔莎在每个出入口处刷她的钥匙卡，索尔负责抵住门让大伙儿快速通过，史蒂夫尽可能地不挤压到臂弯里的贝卡，巴基紧跟在他身边，视线半秒都不肯挪开，像是怕她会随时消失似的。

等回到小货车那儿，大伙儿才算是松了一口气。他们一股脑地钻了进去，贝卡躺在史蒂夫和巴基的膝头，其余的人都挤在一块儿。随着轮胎轻轻地嘎吱了一声，车子启动，他们逃走了。

贝卡因为车辆的移动而开始鸣叫，巴基轻声嘘着，把湿漉漉的头发从她额头上拨开。

“你现在安全了，”他低声说，“我在这儿，我不会让任何人再伤害你。”

车子继续行驶着，驶入了夜色中。

汽车旅馆的浴室中传来啪的一声，史蒂夫和巴基对视了一眼。

“还好吗？”史蒂夫喊道。

“好得很！”娜塔莎喊回来，“我的神啊，比起给一只胳膊的人穿衣服，给两只胳膊的穿怎么会这么困难？”

然后是一阵吱吱嘎嘎的叫声，和娜塔莎的咒骂声交织在一起。终于，门开了，贝卡冒了出来，头发倒立，脸上怒火冲冲，不过倒是穿戴整齐了。

“这个？”她拉扯着身上的衬衫，“我不。”

巴基哈哈大笑，走上前去顺着她的头发。“你会穿习惯的。”

她只是冲他皱眉，巴基又用鲸人的语言重复了一次——至少史蒂夫是这么认为的。他是不指望自己能听懂这些用吱吱嘎嘎的叫声组成的话语了。

“准备出发了吗？”娜塔莎疲倦地倚在门框上。

史蒂夫点头。“车已经装好了，托尼和布鲁斯搞了个冰柜在后箱，里面装满了鱼。”

“上帝保佑弗洛里达。”

“我很确定上帝已经抛弃了弗洛里达。”

“呃，大概吧。”娜塔莎一拍手，“好了，所有人，出发！早点动身早点到家。”

巴基把贝卡撵出门，坐进车里，不理会她的抗议替她绑好安全带，像只老母鸡一样操心这操心那。史蒂夫觉得他这样可爱极了，他爬到前座去和娜塔莎坐在一起，他们朝那辆小货车挥挥手，然后开出停车场上路了。

他们完成了一次横穿整个国家直到弗洛里达的旅程，还拯救了一头虎鲸。现在剩下的是又一段返家的漫长旅途，带着一个十来岁的鲸人，她只懂两个英语单词，对人类文化一无所知。

这简直太棒了。

经过一个星期，五次大崩溃，还包括两件扯成碎布的衣服和三次大家都集体决定绝口不提的鱼类事件，他们到家了。每个人都筋疲力尽，嘴里嘟囔着要睡上一个星期和再也不会爬进车门之类的话，各奔东西。史蒂夫，贝卡和巴基跟娜塔莎回到她的房子，把贝卡安顿在客房里，她有些喜欢上娜塔莎了，但仍然不喜欢其他人。史蒂夫觉得自己不该责备她，毕竟人类并没有善待她。

他们让她睡在了半满的浴缸里，然后回到客厅，瘫倒在了沙发上。

“啊呃。”娜塔莎能言善道地说。

史蒂夫发出一串赞同的嘟囔，巴基翻了个身，把脸埋进他的衬衫里含糊不清地呻吟，史蒂夫有气无力地拍他的背。

“我们应该起来。”他张嘴打了个哈欠。

“嗯唔唔唔嗯，”娜塔莎说，“还有……还有事情没做。”

巴基化在了斯蒂夫身上。“唔呼。”

下一件史蒂夫知道的事，就是自己在窗户射进来的阳光中眯起眼，巴基正把口水流在他的衬衫上。

娜塔莎端着一杯冒热气的咖啡出现了，史蒂夫从巴基身下抽出一支胳膊来接住，深深吸了一口非加油站咖啡的醇厚气息，简直是人间天堂。

巴基咕噜着醒来，“要出发了吗？”他迷迷糊糊地说。

“不，”史蒂夫微笑，喝一小口咖啡，“我们在家里了。”

“你就是我的家。”巴基嘟哝，然后又睡着了。

史蒂夫眨眨眼，有些惊讶。他不可能是指……

巴基是要回到海里去的，史蒂夫知道。现在他找到了自己的妹妹，就更没理由留在陆地上了。但或许，只是或许，巴基不想长久地离开陆地。

史蒂夫，打从心底不想让他走。他不想让巴基离开因为他爱——

噢。

史蒂夫一下子坐直身体，险些把咖啡洒了。巴基嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨着，抬起惺忪的睡眼。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”史蒂夫的心在胸膛里颤动，“接着睡吧。”

“哦。”巴基扭来扭去找了个更安心的位置靠着，长呼了一口气。史蒂夫伸手抚摸着他的头发，觉得爱意就像春天一般绵绵不绝地涌动着。

他爱他，这一点他早就知道了，但他没有真正意识到其中的含义。他爱巴基，哪怕他离开了，哪怕他无法再见到他，他也会一直爱他。哪怕他会永远失去巴基，就像遗失的亚特兰蒂斯一样，他也会永远爱着他。

他爱巴基海一样的蓝眼睛，还有他笑起来眼角皱皱的样子。他爱巴基的头发，巴基总是让他替他梳辫子，就像鲸人伴侣所做的。他也爱巴基给他的那些小石头，每一颗都精挑细选过，再郑重其事地送给他，尽管史蒂夫不明白是为了什么。他现在懂了，他终于懂得了每一颗石头一直以来在向他诉说着的那些话语。

他等了一个星期，让巴基帮助贝卡安顿下来。他一心扑在妹妹的身上，看起来那么快乐，让史蒂夫的心隐隐作痛。现在巴基有了一个自己的同类，他不需要史蒂夫了，但史蒂夫必须告诉他，自己能理解他，他们之间的一切都是真的，哪怕一切已经走到了头，他对巴基的爱是无法言喻的。

他小心翼翼地抱着那个盒子走上了码头，一颗心悬在喉咙里。巴基在尽头等他，仰脸朝向阳光，脚在水里荡来荡去，他一见到史蒂夫就笑了，那个微笑点亮了他的脸庞，弄皱了他的眼角，夏天在他脸颊上留下的那些小雀斑更显眼了。

“嗨。”史蒂夫说，在他身边坐下。

“嗨。”巴基回应。

海浪哗哗地轻拍着码头，空气里飘散着海水的咸味。头顶上，一只海鸟在盘旋，懒洋洋地转着圈朝上飞。

史蒂夫吸了口气。“我有点事和你说。”

巴基抬起头，狐疑地瞧着他。“什么？”

史蒂夫把盒子放在两个中间，用手摸摸发旧的硬纸板。“我知道你要回海里去了，但我只是……想在你离开之前把这个给你，让你知道你在我心里永远有一席之地。”

巴基用一双大眼睛瞪着他，眼底有困惑也有热望。史蒂夫掀开盒盖，露出里面的石头，巴基看看它们，又抬头看史蒂夫。

“我还小的时候，”史蒂夫说，“总喜欢和我妈沿着海岸散步，我会把自己喜欢的小石头收集起来，我妈帮我把它们全放在了这个盒子里。她去世之后……我就是没办法扔掉它们，它们……就是我一片片的心脏。现在它们归你了，如果你愿意要的话。”

巴基吃惊地吸了一口气。

“你告诉过我，”史蒂夫接着说了下去，“在你们的文化里，赠送石头有特殊的意义。现在我懂了，那些你一直试着要告诉我的话。因为巴基——”他把巴基的手握在手里，“我也爱你，我想让你知道这一点，在你离开之前。”

眼泪涌出了巴基的眼睛，他猛地扑上去，把嘴唇压在史蒂夫的嘴唇上。

“你这个傻乎乎的人类，”当他们分开时他呜咽着说道，脑门靠在史蒂夫的额头上，“我为什么要离开你？”

这回轮到史蒂夫惊讶了。“巴基，什么——？”

巴基用手揪着他的后颈，两个人的呼吸交织在一起。“大海是我的家，”他说，“但你也是我的家。”

“但贝卡怎么办呢？”

巴基颤抖着吸了口气，更用力地揪着史蒂夫的后颈。“我们都会留在陆地上。海洋不再安全了，而且我……我无法离开这里。从前，我们认为必须同人类决裂，但那不是真的。我想要住在这儿，和人类一起生活，和你一起。”

“你确定？”

巴基往后靠了一点看向他的眼睛，他自己的双眼像大海一样明亮。“从没有这么确定过。”

史蒂夫哽咽了一声，幸福的泪水布满了他的脸颊。他们再次亲吻在一起，温柔的风撩动着他们的头发，阳光暖洋洋地洒下来。他们纠缠在一起，鲸人同人类，世界远去了，此时此刻，他们是彼此眼中唯一的存在。

尾声

“准备好了吗？”

巴基点点头，脱掉身上的最后一件衣服蹚进浅水里，贝卡从他身边冲了过去，一头扎进水里，巴基哈哈大笑着也潜入了水下。片刻之后，一头虎鲸破开水面，浮在了浅水中，贝卡则在更远处的空中跃起。

托尼和布鲁斯哗哗地涉水朝他走去，合力抬着那只银色的鳍。史蒂夫第一个走到巴基身边，抚摸他光滑的皮肤，巴基朝他小声叫着，用鼻子顶他。等托尼和布鲁斯走过来，他侧起身子，让他们小心地把那只新的鳍联结到他的残肢上，黏合住，直到黑色和银色完全融为一体，中间是一颗引人注目的红星。

巴基摆了摆他的新鳍，轻叫了几声表示感激，怕打着尾巴。史蒂夫笑了起来，帮忙把他推进了水里。太阳照在他赤裸的胸膛上，晒黑的皮肤上新生的胡茬有些发痒，史蒂夫在巴基身边游着，然后潜下水去，睁开眼睛去发现一个崭新的世界。

巴基和贝卡在水中嬉戏，充满了力量的身体围着他打转。在他们身边，史蒂夫感到自己渺小得不可思议。巴基游了过来，静静地停在水中，史蒂夫为一种敬畏感所折服。他伸出双手放在巴基的两颊边，额头靠着他的额头，闭上了自己的眼睛。

海洋是宁静的，这宁静是平和，是幸福，它是两颗心在湛蓝的深处相遇，炽热的阳光洒在他们头顶，他们在彼此眼中找到了自己。这宁静是爱。

海洋是宁静的，第一次，它感觉就像是回到了家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译注9】库什塔卡：阿拉斯加州东南部的印第安特里吉特人（Tlingit Indians）多年来一直相信有一种叫库什塔卡的生物——陆地上的水獭人。像矮妖精一样，库什塔卡也是可以变化身形的生物。他们可以变化成人形或者是动物形状，尤其是水獭的形状。  
> 鲨鱼怪：原文中写的是Manō，我没有找到相关资料，后来只找到一张鲨鱼的图片，标题是Manō the shark，暂时译为这个，望指正。  
>  卡尔比：苏格兰传说中的马形水妖，半马半牛形，头上长有两根尖尖的犄角。常会变幻为一匹美丽的白马，一旦有人骑上就会狂奔，直至将人摔入水中淹死，然后饱餐受害人的血肉。


End file.
